Darling I only sing for you- A Vocaloid Story
by AlicePierce
Summary: At Ongaku High, Vocaloid is a major popular idol singing group, and they are very adored celebrities. The trials and relationships of its members unfold into a tale of love, loss, regret, the power of friendship, pursuing dreams, and finding a path in life. The members all have one purpose, they only sing for the ones they treasure. Please Review and tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1- Conflicted Feelings

Vibrant chocolate-brown eyes, and luscious short amber hair belonged to the object of Kaito Shion's affections. The 16 year old at Ongaku High had developed his first crush on Meiko Sakine, and was about to confess his feelings to her in the courtyard.

"Meiko, I know we've been friends and a part of Vocaloid since junior high, but I.. I'm in love with you. Will you be my girlfriend?" Kaito asked, his face colored with a lovely shade of red. Meiko gasped. Never had she suspected the guy she pushed around and hit once in a while had actually fell for her. But unfortunately, her heart belonged to someone else, and that was Kiyoteru, the quiet and kind Vocaloid with glasses. But she knew he would never love her back.

"Kaito, I like you too. I'll be your girlfriend." Meiko told him, and forced a smile, the lie rolling off her tongue, a dark twsited serpent. Kaito's face lit up and he happily flung himself on her, hugging her tightly.

"Mei-chan! I'm so happy!" He said, and beamed. Meiko's insides were attacked by her guilt, and she felt terrible. She knew it was selfish and cruel, when she only saw him as a friend, but Kiyoteru wasn't going to confess to her anytime soon, so she figured she'd try her best to fall in love with Kaito and forget about her unrequited love.

"Whoa! Kaito, you womanizer!" Rin Kagamine suddenly came up and snickered. Her short blonde hair fluttered in the soft wind, and Luka, Miku, Len, Gumi, Gumo, Gakupo and Nero came trailing behind her.

"Ooh, when did this happen?" Neru Akita smirked, whipping her blonde ponytail back and forth.

"Just now. Mei-chan is officially my girlfriend!" Kaito put his arm around Meiko's shoulder and grinned.

"Kaito you're now dating Meiko?" Miku Hatsune stepped up, her long blue ponytails fluttering in the breeze. Her unmistakably cute and beautiful face was serious. Her bright ocean blue eyes gazed at Kaito seriously, as if they could penetrate his soul. Everyone stared at her, alarmed by her seriousness, for she was always cheerful and rarely serious.

"Yes, I am. As of today." Kaito grinned and leaned over and kissed the top of Meiko's head.

"That's great! Congratulations, you too!" Miku grinned and returned to her usual self, and hugged both of them. Meiko chuckled, but inside self-hatred coiled inside her body, a deceitful snake of false feelings.

"Guys, class is over. Can we please go home?" Neru whined.

"I'm really in the mood for some carrots." Gumi's mouth watered.

"Carrots." Gumo, Gumi's brother, drooled.

"Ahaha! I guess I'll have to get you some darling!" Rin put her arm around his shoulder and poked his cheek.

"Why of course, Rinny bear." Gumo kissed her cheek and they both broke out laughing. They certainly were an odd couple, but they made it work, and had been together the longest.

"You guys are so weird." Len remarked.

"Aw Lenny kun, do you feel left out? Come here, we'll give you some attention." Rin was about to grab him when Neru (who carried intense feelings for him) stepped in front of him.

"Come on, he's not a toy for you to play with." She said, her eyes daring them to challenge her.

"Aww Neru chan, do you need some love too?" Rin and Gumo grabbed her and squeezed her tight, cutting off Neru's air.

"What are you doing to Neru? Weirdos." Nero plucked Neru away and stood in front of her protectively.

"Guys, let's go home!" Miku announced, and they all agreed.

"Yes, princess, let's go home." Gakupo suddenly lifted Luka off the ground in his arms. Luka blushed a rosy pink.

"Put me down. Idiot." Luka punched him and walked away, leaving everyone chuckling. They all knew she liked Gakupo but didn't like affection. They soon reached the Vocaloid House, where all the Vocaloids stayed. It was a huge house, with many rooms. The double doors opened and inside was a kitchen to the right, and a lounge to the left. The V3 generations (Aoki, Yuuma, SeeU, Cul, IA, Io, Yukari, Yukaro, Mizki) had taken the day off school to record new songs that they had written. The school didn't mind since they were all celebrities after all, and they were a mega popular idol singing group (called Vocaloid of course) that kept growing and performed a lot. They were idolized at school even, with lots of fans, for their amazing voices and good looks. Len immediately went to the kitchen, and snatched a banana and began chowing it down.

"Carrots." Gumi's eyes were stars as she opened the fridge and started nibbling on a long carrot.

"I'm going to go see where they are. I want to see what their recording." Luka spoke up.

"No fair! Don't leave me out! I'm coming with you!" Rin pouted and grabbed Luka's arm.

"I'm coming too!" Gumi grabbed her carrot and wrapped her other arm around Luka.

"Well then let's all go!" Miku grinned cheerfully and tugged Kaito and Meiko with them up the stairs to the recording studios. There was one studio box for each Vocaloid, so there were quite a few on one floor. They could hear the steady, smooth voice of Yukari singing along to "Swallowtail of the Spider's Net", the deep, masculine voice of Yuuma singing "Flowers of Glass," the sweet, clear voice of Aoki singing "Carnage Ninja Girl," and the strong, steady, shouta-like voice of Cul singing "Love-locked Juliet".

"Where's SeeU?" Gumi whispered.

"She's right there." Luka pointed to where SeeU was, collapsed on the floor of her studio, looking pale and sweaty.

"SeeU!" They all ran in and opened the door.

"Are you okay?" Miku asked worriedly as they helped her stand up.

"I just felt faint all of a sudden." She croaked.

"Let's get you to your room." Neru declared.

"Luki, you'll need to carry her." Mizki said as she and the others stepped out of their studios and rushed over. Her short pink hair was pulled back in a clip, and she was wearing her kimono as usual.

"Is she okay? SeeU-chan?" Aoki gently touched her worriedly.

"She'll be fine. We just need to get her to her room." Luka said calmly. With that, Luki lifted her up in his strong arms as they followed him to SeeU's room, which was down the hall. They opened the door, and set her gently down on the bed.

"What happened?" Gumi asked worriedly, as they all loomed over her, concerned.

"I… was recording for a while.. hadn't taken a break… and I just collapsed." SeeU breathed out in choked gasps.

"SeeU, you need to take a break and re-energize. Even though we can sing for long times, you can't just sing for hours without at least drinking or eating something. Don't worry us like that, okay?" Io said, smiling gently. He clasped her hands in his and patted her head.

"Maybe you have a fever. Can someone go get the thermometer?" Io asked, and touched his cool, soft hand to her sizzling hot forehead.

"I'll go get it!" Cul rushed out of the room.

"I should get a wet washcloth as well." Mizki rushed out, with Yuuma following.

"Let's go look for some medicine." Yukari dragged Yukaro out of the room.

"I'll go make a nice meal that will make you feel better!" Miku grinned and bolted from the room, with Mikuo following. Rin, Len, Neru, Nero, Kaito, Meiko, Luki, Luka, Gakupo, Gumi, Gumo, Io, IA, and Aoki remained in the room.

"SeeU-chan, are you okay? Please hang in there!" Aoki looked at her, her face swarmed with pure concern and terror, as she knelt by the bed next to Io. Aoki was so sweet, and caring, she was the most gentle Vocaloid out of all of them, besides IA, and Io. Naturally, the rest of the Vocaloids were very protective of those three, they nicknamed them The Pure Trio. Aoki was the easiest to cry, though, and she had been bullied in the past, so they all came to her defense, as she was very fragile. IA was very shy and quiet, but she had an amazing voice, and was sometimes hesitant to use it, and she rarely cried, except if she was really upset, but she was very calm and gentle as well. Io was just like his sister, calm and kind, like Kiyoteru. He spoke a whole lot more though. If one of the Pure Trio was in trouble, any of the Vocaloids would not hesitate to help them, no matter what. Not too long ago, a couple weeks ago, when the v3 generations were added as new band members, Aoki and IA got bullied terribly, because the fans didn't think they were good enough. Aoki and IA were getting beat up one afternoon by a huge group of people and Luki, Mikuo, and Yuuma happened to pass by. They immediately rushed in and stopped the fighting, but they were no match for the huge crowd, so the rest of the Vocaloids came over and protected them. After the crowd ran off, IA and Aoki weren't able to speak for months, out of fear. The other Vocaloids couldn't believe how cruel their fans were, and immediately told them off at their concert. Aoki eventually returned to her cheerful self, but since that incident IA has been very introverted and shy, which all of them regret not being able to protect her. She couldn't even sing in front of her fellow friends.

"I'll be fine, Aoki." SeeU managed a smile. She couldn't stand seeing Aoki cry, none of them could, so she didn't want to worry her.

"I'm back!" Cul ran in.

"Thank you, Cul." Io smiled and told SeeU to open her mouth, which she did. The thermometer went in, and sure enough, she had a high fever.

"It seems you were singing even when you had a fever. Please don't push yourself like this, SeeU. We don't want you getting sick. With medicine and rest, it should go down in a few days. Please relax until then, and get better!" Io smiled kindly.

"Thank you." SeeU smiled.

"I have a wet washcloth!" Mizki returned, with Yuuma carrying a bucket of cold water. He set it on the ground next to the bed. Mizki gently pressed the washcloth on her head, and it felt incredibly good. SeeU sighed in contentment, as the liquid dripped down her face and eased her aching forehead.

"I come bearing medicine!" Yukari and Yukaro cheerfully marched in with lots of bottles.

"Thanks, you guys. For doing all of this for me." SeeU croaked.

"You just worry about getting better. We do all of this for you because we care, and we want you to get better. We all love you, SeeU." Io beamed, and she smiled.

"I have your meal prepared!" Miku beamed and carried a tray in. SeeU mentally prepared herself for lots of leek dishes, but she was pleasantly surprised when she saw miso soup, some curry, and ginger tea, and wasabi.

"Thank you, Miku." SeeU tried to sit up, but she was far too weak.

"Here, I'll help you sit up." Io gently put her in sitting position and supported her back with his hand to keep her from falling back. Miku set the tray on the bed.

"Here, I'll feed you." Io said, and he spooned the food into her mouth with the others staring in awe. SeeU didn't know why, but she felt a little embarrassed and a little pleased at him feeding her.

"I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but could you guys leave now? I'm really tired." SeeU yawned after swallowing her delicious meal, thanks to Miku's skill.

"Absolutely. Please feel better." Io beamed.

"Wah! I'm so glad you're okay! Please get better soon!" Aoki sobbed, and hugged SeeU.

"Um, I hope you get better." IA said silently, but she smiled gently.

"Thank you, IA." SeeU smiled.

"Get better soon!" Miku beamed and hugged her.

"We all want you to get better!" Everyone said, and they all quietly left. SeeU smiled and closed her eyes and pondered why Io's hand on her forehead felt heavenly, why she didn't want him to let go of her hands, and why she didn't really want him to leave. SeeU snorted and rolled her eyes. There was no way she was capable of falling in love. She'd tried many times, but no human being attracted her, made her heart skip a beat, or colored her cheeks red. She wasn't like Gumi, who had a new crush every week, or like Rin, who was in a serious relationship with her boyfriend, or like Miku and Neru, who secretly had fallen in love with their crushes, and hadn't confessed yet. She was just a lonely, unemotional person who couldn't fall in love easy, and was destined to be single. SeeU sighed and chugged some water, letting it massage her throat as it wormed its way into her stomach, and closed her heavy eyes, escaping into dreamland to forget about why she couldn't stop thinking about Io.


	2. Chapter 2- Miku's Pain, a secret crush?

"It's too bad SeeU is sick." Yukari sighed.

"Yeah. I guess she's not going to school tomorrow." Miku nodded.

"Mei-chan, do you want some ice cream?" Kaito sat down on the couch next to Meiko, who was watching TV.

"Sure." Meiko snatched it from his hand and started gobbling it down, as Kaito draped his arm around her shoulder.

"Kaito, why are you so friendly with Meiko?" Cul wondered.

"As of today, she is my girlfriend!" Kaito beamed.

"Congratulations Kaito-kun, and Meiko-chan! I'm so happy for you two!" Aoki beamed.

"Let's do some karaoke to celebrate! We haven't done that in a while!" Miku announced.

"Great idea, Miku. Len, you must sing World is Mine, the female version." Rin ordered, and the others snickered.

"Why me?!" Len snapped.

"Because I said so, dearest brother." Rin said creepily, tilting his head up.

"O-O-Okay fine." Len stuttered.

"But, you also have to wear a dress!" Rin grinned.

"NOOO!" Len wailed as he was dragged away by Rin.

"Poor Len." Gumo chuckled.

"Your girlfriend is kind of wacko, no offense." Nero said.

"Don't you say anything about my cute Rinny bear!" Gumo grabbed the scruff of Nero's shirt.

"Chill out, Gumo." Gumi stopped her brother and held him back.

"The princess is here!" Rin grinned and dragged Len into the room. He was wearing a pink frilly dress, with a long blonde wig and a bow. He was blushing and pouting.

"Oh, Len, you're so pretty!" Nero said, and everyone laughed.

"I'll get the sake!" Meiko ran to the kitchen. She returned and passed Kaito and Gakupo bottles, since those three were the only ones that drank liquor.

"Let's just get this over with." Len grumbled and stepped up. The TV started playing, and Len sang "World is Mine" while pouting the whole time. When he was finished, everyone clapped.

"Great job, princess." Cul picked him up and kissed his cheek jokingly, and everyone doubled-over laughing.

"Cul's more manly than you!" Rin jabbed, and Len pouted.

"Shut up!" Len tore off the dress and slammed the wig down.

"Who wants to go next?" Meiko asked, taking a drink of her sake.

"Hmm. About IA? She has a very good voice." Meito suggested. IA froze up.

"Come on IA! You can do it!" Miku cheered, and everyone joined in.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, we're your friends!" Neru grinned.

"I, I'm sorry everyone. I know you're my friends and you would never ever make fun of me, no matter what, but.. but whenever I try to sing, I think of them telling me I'm awful and that no one will like my singing." IA confessed silently, her hand gripping the microphone.

"IA, we regret not being able to prevent that terrible bullying. And we all know it will take a long time to recover, but we all love your voice. Those girls were just jealous that you're so pretty and you have an amazing voice. Please, for us, could you sing a song so we can enjoy your lovely voice?" Miku told her, and hugged her gently, as if she might crumple into pieces.

"O, okay. I can do it for you guys, I just don't know if I can do it at the concert." IA said.

"That's totally fine! We don't blame you one bit! When you feel strong enough, you will sing. There's no rush to recover." Gumi said, and stepped up and hugged her as well.

"Okay. I will sing for you!" IA smiled, and everyone stayed dead quiet. The tune of "Six Trillion Years and One Night" rang out, and she forgot the world around her, and just sang. She was in her song, she wasn't thinking about anything else except singing, except telling the story of the song, and singing in the language of music. She finished the last note and the song ended. Everyone stood up, clapping.

"That was amazing, IA!" Luki told her.

"Seriously. You should have more confidence in yourself!" Neru patted her on the back.

"You're amazing IA!" Everyone said in unison.

"Thank you!" IA said quietly.

"Luka-sama, we should do Magnet together!" Gakupo carried Luka to the stage.

"Oh fine." Luka sighed.

"She actually agreed! Did someone spike her drink?" Len bolted up.

"I just want to be more loving towards my boyfriend, that's all. Is there something wrong with that?" Luka blushed.

"Luka, you are too cute." Gakupo kissed her cheek. They put on the butterfly headphones and started singing, the tune flowing across the room. When they finished, Gakupo gave Luka a passionate kiss. Nero and Mikuo whistled.

"I nominate a sibling pair goes next!" Gumi said.

"Alright, how about Miku and Mikuo?" Meiko suggested, taking a long swig of sake. She was starting to feel fuzzy and loopy.

"Alright! What should we sing?" Miku asked as her brother joined her in front of them.

"How about Romeo & Cinderella?" Yuuma suggested. Everyone agreed.

"Let's do it, dearest sister." Mikuo scooped her up in a princess lift. Miku turned bright red.

"M-Mikuo?!" Miku exclaimed.

"Aww, Miku's blushing. Who knew she blushes so easily?" Meiko giggled.

"Danger! Entering a Drunk Woman zone! Kaito, I'd watch out if I were you!" Len said.

"Oh shtopp it, Wen-kun." Meiko slurred.

"We're going to sing now!" Miku announced, and they got into their roles, acting like lovers, as they sang the song. All the Vocaloids knew how to act, and had made countless promotional music videos that their fans adored.

"Next schup is none other than Miss Yukariiiiii!" Meiko suddenly stood up on the table and pointed, chugging her sake.

"I think that's enough for you, Meiko." Rin swiped away her next bottle. The others could hold their liquor well, except for Meiko and Gakupo and even Kaito sometimes. They always got flat-out drunk. Gakupo was already asleep in Luka's lap, hugging an eggplant. Kaito was only a bottle away from reaching a full drunk.

"Hello everyone I'm home!" Kiyoteru suddenly walked in, tired from a long day of work. He worked as a teacher at their school, and was still a part of Vocaloid, but he was a little older than them.

"WELCOME HOME KIYOOTERUU sit downnn." Meiko slurred.

"Oh, my. Are you guys doing karaoke again?" He asked as he sat on the ground beside Aoki.

"Yup! And Meiko and Gaku are drunk!" Rin beamed.

"Well, they certainly like their sake." Kiyoteru chuckled.

"Hiyama-san, would you like to sing?" Aoki asked.

"Sure. If you don't mind me singing." He beamed.

"Io, go sing with him." Rin ordered.

"What the heck Rin?! You can't just order him to do something if he doesn't want to do it!" Neru rolled her eyes. Just because he was kind and pure, didn't mean he was to be pushed around.

"It's fine, Neru-chan. I would be honored to sing with Kiyoteru." Io smiled as he stood beside him.

"Geez Io, you're so nice and handsome. Why can't Len follow your example?" Neru rolled her eyes.

"Hey, shut up Neru! You're not exactly nice, or pretty either, no wonder you're single!" Len roared, still sensitive about the dress thing. Neru blinked once. Everyone gasped. Everyone but Len knew Neru loved him more than anything, and desperately wanted to be his girlfriend.

"Chill out, Len. It was a joke." She told him, and tried to act annoyed, but on the inside her heart tore to shreds, knowing he would never love her back.

"Len! Apologize!" Rin whacked him on the head.

"S-Sorry Neru, I didn't mean it." Len said, and she nodded.

"Now that that's settled, is it alright for us to sing now? What song should we sing?" Kiyoteru asked.

"How about Circus Monster? That would sound good with your deep voices." Miku suggested. They agreed, and sure enough, their masculine voices filled the room.

"OOH! Kai and I shoooould go nexth." Meiko slurred and giggled, wrapping an arm around Kaito's neck.

"Okay, Mei-chan." Kaito said as they walked up.

"Sing Butterfly on your right shoulder!" Yukari suggested. So they did, but it was quite entertaining as Meiko slurred and messed up all the words.

"Mi..chikaka ni." She slurred.

"Nadasaki chouu chouu." Kaito messed up too. Meiko stopped singing and glanced at Kaito, he looked adorable standing off to the side and blushing.

"Ahh, Kaito." Meiko walked over to him and took his head in her hands, planting a kiss on his lips. Everyone gasped in awe, as they watched the spectacle. Kaito turned bright red, as finally the girl he'd been crushing on had kissed him.

"Heh heh. I took away your first kiss!" She grinned.

"You are one perverted woman." Yukaro yelled out, and everyone chuckled.

"Time to go nighty night, Kai-chan." She smiled and suddenly fell into Kaito's arms.

"Mei-chan! Are you okay?!" Kaito panicked.

"She's just passed out because she drank too much. She'll come to, and probably have a killer hangover." Mizki sighed.

"Who wants to carry her to the bathroom? I'll bet she's going to hurl a whole lot too!" Gumo wrinkled his nose.

"I'll carry Mei-chan, since I'm her boyfriend." Kaito declared proudly, and he hustled upstairs. He immediately set her down by a toilet, and waited for her to come to.

"Holy sake!" She suddenly sat up, and immediately vomit dripped into the open toilet seat. Kaito held her hand and reassured her the whole time.

"Well that was disgusting." She burped.

"Mei-chan, do you want to go join the others again?" Kaito asked.

"I'm sleepy." She murmured, and he nodded.

"I'll carry you to your room then." Kaito said, and he lifted her off the ground, and carried her back to where everyone was.

"I'm going to take her to her room." He announced.

"Okay. Good night, Meiko!" Miku said, and everyone waved. Kaito proceeded to carry her to her room, on the bottom floor. The V3 generations were on the top floor. He opened her door, and gently tucked her in to bed.

"Good night, Mei-chan. I'm really happy you said yes." Kaito whispered, and planted a kiss on her forehead before quietly shutting the door and joining everyone else.

"Is Meiko okay?" Miku asked. Kaito nodded and smiled.

"She's just a little sick from the sake." He told her.

"That's good." Miku replied, and smiled. Kaito was so fortunate to have a kind friend like her, and he hoped she found love sometime soon as well.

"Well guys should we call it a night? We do have school tomorrow, AND A concert as well." Cul mentioned.

"Yeah, guess we'd better call it a night." Neru yawned.

"Goodnight, everyone!" Miku called as she slinked to her room. She immediately took out her pigtails and allowed her blue hair to swim loose. The bath beckoned to her, and she waited as the warm water filled it up, ready for her to cleanse herself. As her clothes glided to the ground, she slipped into the warm embrace of the calming water. Closing her eyes, she sighed in content as she rubbed soap on her body, letting the gentle water caress her, as she thought about Kaito and Meiko's new relationship. Her silky blue hair was piled on top of her head as she massaged it with scented shampoo and conditioner. She climbed out of the bath and clogged it, as she slid on her nightgown and let her hair fall across her shoulders. She scrubbed her teeth clean, and combed her hair until it was silkier than ribbon.

"Miku?" Luka suddenly knocked on her door.

"Luka? What's wrong?" Miku opened her door to find Luka in her pajamas as well.

"Hi. I just wanted to see how you're doing, you know since Kaito finally has a girlfriend and its Meiko, not you." Luka told her, and walked past her and sat on Miku's blue bed.

"I'm happy for them, really." Miku told her, and joined her.

"Are you sure? I know it must be hard for you. I mean, you never got the chance to tell him your feelings and ask if he feels the same way." Luka reminded her.

Miku sighed, Luka knew her very well. After all, they'd been best friends even before Vocaloid started, in elementary school. Luka even used to be like Miku, outgoing, cheerful, and talkative. It was only when her first boyfriend Shin Arusawa foolishly broke up with her because he thought they were getting too serious too fast, even though they both loved each other, that her personality changed permanently. The first couple months after the breakup, she cried her heart out, and was in deep pain, and then a numbness got hold of her, and she became silent and rarely talked. Then, she poured her feelings into "Just Be Friends", which was the first song she wrote, and she sang it with Vocaloid, earning them more fame because the song was a hit. Little did they know, the person who inspired the song, Shin, had changed Luka forever. The others never knew what she was like before the breakup, only the aftermath, which was a quiet, reserved girl who could sometimes come off as cold or hard to approach, but warmed up fast. Luka always stayed with Miku, and silently supported and cheered her on as she fell deeper in love with Kaito. Miku knew she was a great best friend who had a kind and warm heart, and would beat up anyone who hurt her.

"I just don't know. I really want to be happy for them, I do. Meiko's a great girl and Kaito loves her very much. They deserve each other, and I really want to congratulate them with all my heart, but some ugly part of me is depressed that they are together. I'm a terrible person." Miku whispered, and the tears dripped down her cheeks. Luka immediately wrapped her arms around Miku and gave her a strong, gentle hug as Miku cried on her shoulder. Five years of admiring from afar, and wishing the impossible expelled out of her, as she allowed the river of her feelings to ease some of her pain.

"Things will get better, Miku. You have to believe it. Either Kaito will come to his senses and realize you are the right one, or you'll find a guy that is a thousand times better than Kaito." Luka assured her, stroking her hair.

"But I just can't forget him, I love him so much." Miku howled.

"I really should beat him up for making you cry like this." Luka muttered, and Miku giggled.

"Luka, you're a great friend. Thank you." Miku smiled and pulled back, wiping her tears.

"He isn't worth your tears." Luka told her.

"He's everything to me, but I know I need to move on now that he's taken." Miku sighed, and one last wave of tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Please don't cry, Miku. You'll really find someone much better than that idiot." Luka raised her fist. Miku laughed.

"Thank you, Luka." Miku smiled.

"Goodnight, Miku. Please try to forget about him." Luka leaned over and kissed Miku's forehead, as she had been doing since they were little. Luka was like a big sister to Miku, and was protective of her.

"Goodnight, Luka." Miku smiled as Luka shut the door. She collapsed onto her bed and crawled under the warm covers, allowing two single tears to roll out her eyes as she cried herself into a dreamful bliss, one that didn't involve her broken heart or the guy she loved. Little did she know that right outside her door, listening to her soft sobbing, was her secret admirer, a guy that now hated Kaito's guts, and wanted nothing more than to hold her close and make her his.

"Was she crying?" Her admirer asked Luka when she came out of the door.

"Of course. She cried herself to sleep." Luka told him bitterly. His fists were clenched, and he had to hold back from barging into her room and stopping her tears with a hug and kiss.

"He'll pay for making her cry." He thundered, and stalked off to his room. Luka sighed and walked to her own room. She was surprised to see Gakupo there, still drunk.

"Luka." Gakupo whined.

"Ugh, fine. You can sleep in here, but you're sleeping on the floor. Got it?" Luka barked and drag him inside. She set out some blankets and a pillow on the floor, and pointed.

"There." She commanded, and turned off the light and slid into her own bed. But she unmistakably felt his strong arms wrap around her.

"GAKUPO.." She muttered dangerously, clenching her teeth. She tried to pry him off, but his grip was too tight. She heard him snore unattractively, and sighed. One night wouldn't hurt, and he was out cold anyway. Besides, he was kind of warm, and his arms told her he would never let her go.


	3. Chapter 3- Performing

So.. who do you think is Miku's secret admirer? :3 XD Anyway please enjoy and review! :D

The warm, glorifying rays of the sun sprinkled Miku's room, illuminating it in a warm glow, as the alarm clock blared its song at 8:00 in the morning. Miku rolled out of bed and rubbed her eyes, which were a little puffed up from crying herself to sleep. Their school uniform consisted of a purple jacket, embedded with the crest of their school, which was two swords going through a heart, with a white shirt underneath, with a purple plaid skirt, and simple brown shoes. Miku brushed her teeth and scooped her signature blue hair into ponytails, held in place with purple ribbon. Once she was satisfied, she left her room and followed the scent of pancakes and bananas.

"Good morning, Miku-chan." Aoki smiled as Miku sat down in her seat. Aoki plopped a plate with a pancake in front of her.

"Thank you." Miku grinned.

"You're welcome!" Aoki beamed as the others slowly drifted into the kitchen, yawning and rubbing their eyes.

"So tired." Neru grumbled.

"Geez, why do they have to make school so darn early?" Rin mumbled.

"Honestly." Yukari added. They all sat down at the table, eating breakfast that Aoki made.

"Where's Luka?" Gumi asked, gulping her carrot juice.

"I'll go wake her up." Cul announced, and knocked on her door.

"Luka, it's time to wake up." Mizki called.

"I don't hear anything. Is she alive?" Cul barged in and immediately jumped back, blushing.

"What is it?" Rin walked over and smirked.

"What did you guys do last night?" Neru commented upon seeing them hugging each other, totally asleep.

"Hm?" Luka rubbed her eyes, and seeing Gakupo with his arms around her made her shriek, and jump back into the wall, her whole face red.

"Just what did you intend?" She growled, as Gakupo crawled out of bed.

"Luka, is it so wrong to want to hold your warm, soft body all night?" Gakupo pouted, and everyone whistled.

"Don't say such creepy things out loud. Keep your thoughts to yourself!" She stammered, blushing feverishly.

"Ah, I believe we have forgot our good morning kiss, Luka-sama." Gakupo planted his lips on hers, running his fingers through her silky pink hair, pulling her body towards his. Luka sighed and closed her eyes, she couldn't stay mad at him for long, even if she wanted to, because she did love him after all. She had fallen for the idiot with long purple hair.

"It's good that you guys made up and all, but we've got school in literally five minutes." Rin said, watching the spectacle.

"Crap! I've got to change!" Luka broke it off and shoved Gakupo out the door, whipping on her school uniform and coming her silky hair to perfection while putting on her signature black headband with swirls of tan.

"Let's go everyone!" Yukari announced, and they all left except for poor Gakupo, who was putting on his jacket and pants. He ran to catch up to them, as they walked leisurely to Ongaku High. The weather was a gentle breeze, ruffling their hair in a fashionable way.

"Miku, your eyes look puffy. Are you okay, did you cry last night or something?" Kaito suddenly asked. Miku blushed and panicked.

"No, I'm just really tired." She assured him, smiling cheerfully, a lump rising in her throat. No. She wouldn't let the dam inside her open, no matter how much her heart tore. She would be happy for them, and she would move on, and she would find another guy to love.

"Hey cheer up Miku. I'll find a way hotter guy than Kaito that totally loves you. It shouldn't be hard, after all, you're a superstar!" Neru winked and patted her on the back.

"Thank you, Neru." Miku smiled and put aside her feelings, locking them away.

"You're going to help me find the perfect guy for Miku, alright?" Neru whispered to Rin.

"Okay! Sounds fun!" Rin grinned.

"Guys, they're here, they're here!" A random girl shouted, and suddenly all the students flocked them, staring at their idols with wonder.

"G-Good morning, M-M-M-Miku-chan." A shy girl told her.

"Good morning!" Miku beamed, and the girl was swelled with happiness. The girl she looked up to had bid her good morning.

"K-K-K-Kiyoteru-sensei, hello." Another stuttered, mesmerized by his handsomeness.

"Good morning! It's a lovely day today, isn't it?" Kiyoteru replied, smiling.

"Y-Yes it is. I-I got tickets to your concert tonight, and I can't wait to see you!" The student replied, blushing furiously.

"Thank you. I look forward to singing for you." Kiyoteru smiled adorably. The girl blushed furiously and blood spouted out of her nose, an obvious nosebleed. By now, fanboys had surrounded the girls they liked, and fangirls surrounded the boys. Miku and Luka were the most popular girls, by the amount of fanboys, Luka because of her cool beauty, Miku because of her sweet personality and adorableness. Aoki was a close third, followed by IA. But the other girls still had tons of fanboys,

"Neru-chan, I made these for you. I hope you like them." A boy handed her a box of cookies, shaking with nerves.

"Thanks." Neru took them and grinned.

"Neru-sama smiled at me!" He nearly collapsed, his face red.

"Oi! What did you to do to make her smile?!" The other fanboys demanded, zeroing in on him, with tears in their eyes.

"Don't bully him just for a stupid reason like that!" Neru leaped in front of the boy.

"B-But we just wanted to see Neru-sama smile for us!" They sobbed.

"Please, my lovely fanboys, don't hurt others because I didn't smile for you, okay?" Neru smiled gently, tilting her head. The boys all had nosebleeds.

"Neru-sama, you are amazing!" They bowed and kneeled.

"Good boys. Try to stay out of trouble, okay? And thanks for the cookies, they look delicious!" Neru told the boy, smiling, as they continued into school.

"Ladies, please, I love your attention, but I must get to class." Len flipped his blonde hair and winked. The fangirls squealed in delight before scuttling off.

"Really, I don't get why you even have fangirls. You're immature, rude, and an idiot." Rin sighed.

"Mm Rin, it doesn't seem like you have much fanboys." Len snickered.

"How rude! I have many male students that adore me." Rin smirked.

"Oh yeah! Then prove it!" Len challenged.

"Oh, I just feel so lonely. Someone, please love me. I'm no good." Rin sobbed.

"Rin-chan, we're here for you!" A whole wave of fanboys came hurling towards her.

"See?" Rin grinned.

"Sorry boys, but she's taken by me!" Gumo winked and picked her up.

"Oh darling, I love you!" Rin leaned over and kissed him.

"Could you guys not make out every five minutes. K thanks." Yukari rolled her eyes.

"Seriously." Yukaro added as they parted and went to their classrooms. Miku, Luka, Rin, Aoki and IA arrived at their classroom, they had class together. Miku sat in the middle, with Luka next to her and Rin on her other side. Aoki sat next to IA, who was on the other side of Rin.

"Good morning, Luka-sama!" A random boy said.

"Good morning. But really, you don't have to call me sama. You can just call me Luka." Luka replied blankly.

"Aoki-chan, I made this ribbon for you." A cute boy with short hair walked over to her.

"Thank you very much! I will wear it every day!" Aoki took the blue ribbon and tied it onto her hair, onto one of her long strands of hair that sprouted from her short purple-blue hair, smiling. The boy blushed, as the bell chimed its song signaling the start of the day.

"Everyone take your seats!" Mr. Yakimoto ordered, strictly pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Yakimoto-sensei, I forgot my homework." One boy with short brown hair grinned like he was proud of the fact.

"Yet why is it always you, Keichii Nakamura? What excuse do you have this time?" Mr. Yakimoto grumbled, writing on the board in chalk.

"My new puppy tore it up, and I couldn't tape it back together." He told him, the lie incredibly convincing.

"Oh, really now. What is your new puppy's name?" Mr. Yakimoto asked.

"Its name is Rei." He replied.

"Boy or girl?" Mr. Yakimoto fired.

"Girl." Keichii smirked. He was gifted at fibbing.

"When did you get this puppy?" Mr. Yakimoto asked.

"Last week." Keichii replied.

"Really. Unfortunately, you have told one lie too many, so I'm skeptical to what comes out of your mouth. Right now, your homework is predictably sitting on your desk at home, in perfect condition but untouched. But a call to your parents shall verify that to be a fact. For today, Mr. Nakamura-kun, you receive a zero on this assignment." Mr. Yakimoto smiled.

"Whatever. Homework is stupid anyway." Keichii rolled his eyes and kicked his feet up.

"Maybe you should look up to someone who is excelling academically and maybe will you get inspiration to get off your lazy bum and actually make an effort to pass this grade so you won't end up on the streets, begging for food when you're on your own. For example, look at Miss Aoki, Miss Luka, Miss Miku, Miss Rin, and Miss IA. They are very busy, as we all probably know, in their amazingly talented band, but yet they are the top students of this class, making all 100s on every single assignment, including the homework. In fact, all of the members of their band are tied for first place out of the whole school, and here you are, with loads of free time on your hands, and what do you do? You play video games." Mr. Yakimoto lectured. Keiichii turned bright red.

"So? I could do what they do." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, really now. Well, I'm sure having countless concerts staying up often past midnight, and exercising your voice every single day, as well as trying to attend school as a regular teenager, is a very simple thing to do. Maybe if you have passion or motivation then will your grades start to improve." Mr. Yakimoto told him coldly.

"Okay, I get the point. Are you going to actually start teaching now?" Keichii grumbled.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am. Take out the homework, and flip to page one. Would someone please tell me the answer to question one, which asks what led to the decline of the Tokugawa during the Edo Period?" Mr. Yakimoto opened his book of answers and flipped to a page, scanning the class with level eyes. Yukari happily shot her hand up in the air. She wasn't the number one student in their grade for nothing.

"Yes, Yuzuki-san?" Mr. Yakimoto beamed.

"The ending of the period is controversial, but it is recounted as the forcing of Japan's opening to the rest of the world by Matthew Perry of the U.S. Navy that caused its end." Yukari replied solidly.

"Very good, Yukari." Mr. Yakimoto beamed. Everyone clapped enthusiastically.

"Yukari-chan is so smart. I wish I had a brain like hers." A girl with bleached orange hair sighed.

"You would if you studied and worked hard." Mr. Yakimoto replied.

"Wake me when its lunch time." Rin muttered and let her head drop to her desk.

"Honestly, how do you pass this grade?" Gumi snorted, secretly taking out a carrot and nibbling on it.

"She's just really smart, like the rest of us." Miku nodded.

"Or she's just an idiot that knows how to cheat." Gumi grinned, winking.

"Shut up." Rin flicked her in the forehead, closing her eyes. Mr. Yakimoto started scribbling things on the board in chalk, which consisted of a complicated math problem, as the students watched, some with interest, and some about to fall asleep.

"Hatsune-san, could you solve this problem please?" Mr. Yakimoto asked.

"Of course. I would be glad to." Miku rose from her seat and walked over to the board, fingering the chalk and analyzing the problem. Her eyes scanned it, her neurons in her brain buzzing as she figured it out.

"Ah! This is the answer, I believe." Miku's hands flew on the board, writing like a rocket, as she stepped back to allow him to examine her work.

"Wonderful job, that is indeed correct." Mr. Yakimoto beamed as she slinked back to her seat.

"As expected of Miku-chan." Some guys and girls remarked. She smiled modestly and returned to her notes, scribbling on notebook paper what he was instructing them. Aoki smiled as Miku.

"Great job, Miku-chan!" She told her sweetly, jotting down what Mr. Yakimoto was writing on the board.

"Thank you." Miku smiled as she took a sip of her water bottle.

Suddenly, Rin fell asleep and snored like a train, drool escaping her mouth.

"Honestly. What does my brother see in you?" Gumi poked her shoulder.

"Stop it or I'll run you over with my road roller." She muttered deeply.

"Okay, chill." Gumi raised her hands in surrender.

"Oh, my. It seems Kagamine-san has not been sleeping well, probably from her high activities throughout the day." Mr. Yakimoto chuckled.

"So she gets to sleep, and I can't? Is it really fair to treat her special just because she is a celebrity?" Keichii growled.

"I was just about to wake her up, before you rudely said that, Keichii-kun. I wish you wouldn't jump to conclusions. Gumi-san, would you kindly wake her up for me so we can continue on with the lesson?" He asked Gumi, before returning to the board.

"WAKE UP RIN!" Gumi yelled in her ear. Rin nearly jumped in the air, and yelped quite loudly.

"Geez, did you have to wake me up like that? Some soft words would have been nice." Rin glared at Gumi, pouting and leaning back in her chair, wiping the slobber off her desk with her sleeve.

"Welcome back to class, Kagamine-san. If you would please"- Mr. Yakimoto began, but the class bell rang.

"YEAH BABY LUNCH TIME!" Rin pumped her fist in the air and dug out her bento box from her backpack.

"Itadakimasu!" Miku said before plucking some grains of rice and devouring them, placing her desk in front of Rin's. Luka faced Gumi, and was next to Miku. Aoki was on the other side of Luka, with IA across from her. Yukari was on the other side of Miku.

"I'm so hungry." Yukari moaned as she chowed down on a rice ball.

"No kidding." Gumi munched on more carrots she had brought.

"So, are you guys ready for the concert tonight?" Miku asked, licking wasabi off her chopsticks.

"You bet! My voice is well and rested! I can't wait to kick booty!" Rin grinned.

"Are you guys going to be able to do the concert?" Luka asked Aoki and IA.

"I will be able to. I can't wait!" Aoki smiled. IA was shaking with fear.

"IA, you don't have to do the concert if you don't want to. You can just stay at home ad take care of SeeU if you would like." Miku assured her.

"I-I feel terrible for letting you guys down. I can try, if you would like me too, but I don't think I can handle a solo." IA said quietly.

"That is perfectly fine! You can just sing in the background with Io!" Miku beamed.

"Okay." IA smiled shyly.

"Seriously though, we should be able to eat all day." Rin mumbled through mouthfuls of morsels.

"Be careful, you might get overweight and Gumo might not love you any more." Yukari winked.

"Oh, whatever. If he was overweight I'd still love him. I think he'd feel the same way for me." Rin shrugged it off, sucking on her juice box.

"Geez, why do you guys have to be the perfect couple? I'm jealous. I want someone to love me like Gumo does." Yukari sighed.

"Someone definitely will, don't worry. Do you have any guys you like?" Miku asked.

"Nope. They're all idiots, so they don't appeal to me." Yukari sighed, pointing to a random guy with two straws in his nose, pretending to be a walrus.

"I can see why. What about the guys in our group? Do you have the hots for any of them?" Rin asked, propping her feet up on her desk.

"Not Kaito, not Len, not Gaku, not anyone. They just don't attract me, I guess." Yukari sighed.

"Well, Yuuma is very handsome, he has a lot of fangirls, and he's a good guy. Why not go for him?" Gumi suggested.

"I don't know. He's just so boring, and besides it is not fair to go after someone if you don't even have feelings for them. That's just a waste of time." Yukari sighed, folding her arms across her chest.

"Yeah, that's true. Well, the moment you find a guy you really like, let us know!" Rin suggested.

"We'd all be interested, Yukari-chan!" Aoki smiled.

"What about you, Aoki? Do you have someone you like?" Yukari asked her.

"No, not right now. I doubt anyone would want me anyway." Aoki smiled sadly.

"Aoki, you're flipping adorable and sweeter than honey. Who wouldn't want you?" Gumi told her.

"Don't worry, you'll find a guy soon enough!" Miku grinned.

"And I believe that signals that lunch is over. Please return your desks to your proper places." Mr. Yakimoto ordered, as the students grumbled and reluctantly did as he ordered.

"Is it just me or is this day going by really slow?" Luka sighed.

"Yup, Fridays for some reason go by really slow, especially if we have a concert." Miku agreed, resting her cheek on her hand. Surprisingly enough, the time flew, breaching its hands on the clock, until the end of the day was presented before them.

"FINALLY!" Rin bolted from the room, to find Gumo. The others trailed after her, to the classroom next door that held Gumo, Kaito, Len, Gakupo, Yuuma, Mikuo, and Luki.

"Hey darling, how was your day?" Rin threw her arms around her boyfriend's neck, hugging him tightly. His arms locked around her waist as he smiled at his adorable girlfriend.

"It was good, but it would have been much better if you had been there." He murmured, kissing her forehead gently.

"You guys would be perfect for Romeo and Juliet. Just act all mushy and lovey-dovey like you already do." Yukari rolled her eyes.

"Really." Gumi added.

"We should probably get going. The concert starts at 6:00, so we should get home, warm-up, and get ready." Yuuma said, checking his watch.

"You're right. Let's go!" Gumi pumped her fist in the air excitedly as they started exiting the building, the others quickly flowing out of their classrooms and catching up with them.

"I swear, I'm so lucky I'm smart, because class is seriously boring. Besides, we're all celebrities anyway, so why should we have to go to school?" Neru whined, looping her arm through Nero's.

"Because, we don't want to be idiots, and lose all our money. If we graduate, we have a chance of getting a job and earning money if we somehow have a downfall and no one likes us anymore." Mizki reasoned.

"Like if we lose to stupid Utau?" Cul muttered. Utauloid was their rivals, another mega popular band consisting of many members that kept growing. Vocaloid had always won, though, because their voices were better and they were more popular. But the Utaus hated them with a passion, and always wanted to beat them. They worked extremely hard as their rivals to beat them just once, to earn their spot as number one, but they hadn't succeeded. Teto Kasane, the lead singer of Utau, had actually blackmailed them once during a concert and injured Miku by causing a light to crash on her, as revenge for being number one on the charts yet again. Miku wasn't seriously hurt, but she did have a broken arm for a while. It was then the war between the two bands really sparked.

"They're so pathetic. They keep trying to make us miserable just because we're way better than them. If they want to improve, they should focus on their voices rather than trying to make us suffer as revenge for having talent." Neru said, rolling her eyes.

"Besides, you can't hate us for being awesome." Len grinned.

"Too bad Miki and Lily were brainwashed by them." Rin muttered. Miki and Lily were a part of their band, and they were added like family, they were a part of the group. But Miki got tired of being called a "stupider version of Miku", and Lily was sick of being called a cattier version of Luka, so they both bid their goodbyes and made the betrayal of joining Utauloid, which sparked the huge rivalry. Rion Tone and Iroha Nekomura were a part of them too, but Rion was bored with singing because no one seemed to like her, and Iroha just didn't like to sing, so they quit singing and went their separate ways. Aoki had been very depressed because Rion was one of her close friends.

"Yeah. But I have to say I don't miss them. Lily was just an awful person to be around, thinking she was so hot and sang well. Miki was so freaking annoying. They deserve to lose to us because they betrayed to us to join UTAU." Luki said, his voice soaked with venom as he spat the word Utau.

"Well we'll beat them tonight by giving an awesome show!" Yukari smirked as they shuffled out the door and embarked on the sidewalk, the warm rays painting a glow over their bodies.

"You bet we will!" Neru chimed in as they sauntered into their house and dropped their bags on the floor.

"HIII!" An extremely high pitched voice rang out, and in came a young girl barreling into them, hugging them all. She had short black hair tied into two ponytails held in place with yellow beads, and a red dress.

"Yuki!" They all exclaimed, surprised at the little girl's presence. Her name was Yuki Kaai, and she was a student at a nearby elementary school. Her parents, Kanako and Satoshi Kaai, passed away in a car accident when she was only a toddler, and Kiyoteru happened to know them through work, his first teaching job was at the school they taught at, and they became good friends. When they died, he fell in love with the adorable and lonely tiny little toddler they left behind and decided to take her in as his adopted daughter. Yuki's relatives didn't object, and it was settled. He decided to let her keep her last name out of sympathy, and she was too young at the time to decide it. Although she knew her real parents were dead, she thought of Kiyoteru as her father and all the female Vocaloids as her mothers. They all thought she was adorable, and loved her to death.

"Where were you yesterday?" Neru asked after Yuki hugged her.

"Sleeping over at a friends house." Yuki replied, as they ventured into the kitchen.

"How was it? Was it fun?" Gumi asked.

"Yup! We had a pillow fight and Seika-chan painted my nails." Yuki twirled and flaunted her hands.

"Well that's good. Do you know if Kiyoteru is staying late today?" Rin asked.

"Nope. Papa hates staying late." Yuki answered, as she poured himself a glass of milk, guzzling it gratefully. Miku was pounding a glass of vegetable juice.

"Are you guys ready for the concert? Are your voices warmed up?" Yuki asked.

"Not yet. We'll warm up right now." Luka told her, and they all cleared their throats, stretching their vocal chords to meet every note on the scale.

"Wow. I wish I could join you guys and be part of the band." Yuki sighed. She loved singing, and had a very cute voice, but she was far too young. They feared if they allowed her in the band, she would get bullied or threatened like IA and Aoki.

"I know, Yuki. But maybe when you're older." Luka told her, ruffling her hair.

"How older? What age will I need to be before I can join you guys?" Yuki asked, leaning on IA.

"We'll talk about it maybe later." Gumi told her, swooping her in for a hug.

"Whatever." She grumbled and hobbled to the living room, switching on the TV to the local kids station.

"So are we going for the usual order of songs?" Cul asked.

"Yeah, I think so. If we mix up the order it might get confusing." Miku nodded, munching on a apple.

"Sounds good." Mizki replied, drinking some cool water, when loud thumping sounded on the door.

"I'm home!" Kiyoteru waltzed in, setting his bag on the floor.

"Papa!" Yuki rose from the couch and bolted over to him, nearly knocking him over with a hug.

"So, are you guys ready?" Kiyoteru asked.

"You bet. Those Utauloid losers will finally admit defeat." Neru grinned.

"You ready?" Kiyoteru asked as Yuki climbed in the limosine waiting for them and they sped off to the concert hall, which was located in Tokyo. The car ride was remotely short, and security guards quickly ushered them inside to costume and makeup. The opening act, a idol singer named Rie Tokiwa, was blaring her songs to entertain the crowd. The girls were whisked away to wardrobe, and the guys were shuffling into their dressing rooms. Miku sat still as the makeup brush slithered across her face, highlighting her eyes and her lips. She was dressed in her signature black uniform for the song "Love Is War". They always sang it as their first song, given as it was very popular and a great way to start the show. Neru came out in her black uniform, clutching her yellow megaphone, which had microphones instilled in them. They each had their own, to blare their voice around the huge arena.

"I am so ready for this." Neru sighed and plopped next to her, as her hair stylist combed her long yellow hair delicately to perfection. A long line of black mascara swished across Miku's eyelash, making her blue eyes look powerful and gorgeous. Miku would start off the song and have some solos, since it was the song she had written and produced herself. She had written it during Luka's breakup with Shin, using it as inspiration. It also helped them gain popularity.

"You girls ready to kick some serious booty?" Gumi came out, her green hair crimped in layers.

"You bet!" Rin joined them, her blonde hair straightened sleekly.

"Alright guys, Rie's last song just started, and you're on after that. If you would line up in the cages, please." Their stage manager, a petite woman named Hana, shoved them quickly to the underground area beneath the stage known as the cages. Yuki hugged Kiyoteru goodbye as he was ushered away. She stayed with security guards during the concert. They each went into their own, crouching low. People adjusted things and everyone was handed their megaphone. Miku slid on her blue gloves and curled her fingers around the handle. On her right was Luka, and on her left was her brother. Luka gave her an encouraging smile, looking gorgeous, as she gripped her pink megaphone. Her brother gave her a thumbs up. Miku closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"You ready?" Luka mouthed. Miku nodded. She was always ready. She was part of Vocaloid.

"Alright and you guys are on!" Hana whispered, as they slowly started lifting off the ground, and the familiar tune of Love is War rang out. It was a canopy of pitch black on the stage, and Miku's clear voice sang, the others silenced.

"Mou yukiba ga nai wa." She sang, loudly and powerfully as the crowd cheered happily.

"Kono koi no nesturyou.." She sang deeply, then waited for the pause.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Her fellow members join her on the scream, as thoughts of Kaito swam through her mind. The lights turned on, and she could see herself, with her fellow members, splayed on the stage. The concert had begun.


	4. Chapter 4- Poor Yuuma and Pervs

"Kimi no kuchidzuke de me ga sameru no." Miku sang the last note, as they tossed the megaphones into the crowd, which were not heavy or harmful. The crowd scrambled to get it, and in the end a pleased teenage boy got Miku's, and clutched it to his chest, batting away the other hands.

"Hello everyone! How are you doing tonight?" Mikuo asked, and the crowd erupted in a roar of cheers.

"Well, we've got a great show planned for tonight. We enjoy you guys coming to see us!" Kaito said into his microphone.

"And without further ado, please enjoy our next song!" Luka announced. The lights turned pitch black, and they all changed into their Meltdown costumes in a split second before they and Rin took center stage, the yellow spotlight stroking her body in a glow. Rin closed her eyes, her head drooped, as the familiar tune of Meltdown sounded.

"Machiakari hanayaka eeteru masui no tsumetasa. Nemurenai gozen niji, subete ga kyuusoku ni kawaru." She sang powerfully, her voice reaching its deeper magnitude, as she propelled her voice across the stadium.

"Oiru kire no raitaa, yaketsuku you na inonaka subete ga sou uso nara hontou n yokatta noni ne." She sang, her voice carried on a melody, as her friends danced in the background and a video appeared on a screen above her, containing a rotation of a nuclear reactor.

"Kakuyuugouro nisa tobikonde mitai to omou. Massao na hikari tsutsumarete kirei. Kakyuugouro nisa tobikonde mitata soshitara, subete ga yurusareru youna kigashite." Her vocal chords bellowed, as she thought over the lyrics in her head.

_I want to dive into a nuclear reactor, surrounded by beautiful blue light…_

"Kakusan suru yuugure, nakiharashita youna hi no aka. Tokeru you ni sukoshi zutsu sukoshi zutsu shinde yuku sekai."

_In the scattering twilight, the sun is red, like teary eyes. Bit by bit, as if dissolving, little by little this world is dying…_

Before she knew it, the song was over and the crowd still exploded in applause and cheers. Rin beamed and waved to them, as she returned to her spot, which was in between Len and Gumi. Luka and Miku slinked to center stage, each carrying their own microphone. Miku's was swarmed in blue, while Luka's was pink. Their popular song World's End Dancehall rang out.

"Ready?" Miku whispered.

"Ready." Luka grinned. They danced and sang vibrantly, painting the words as Miku's soft voice complemented Luka's deep voice, providing a wonderful melody as they sang their song, the lyrics rolling off their tongue. Next up was Gumi singing Candy Candy, and after that was Miku with World is Mine. IA and Io sang quietly in the background to every song. After long hours of singing and dancing, it was time for the last song.

"Just be friends, all we gotta do, just be friends, its time to say goodbye." Luka sang softly, as the song bellowed its melody. After Luka was Rin and Gumo with magnet, and all of them joined in singing Black Rock Shooter, led by Miku. Gumi stepped up singing Coward Montblanc, with Rin contributing her famous song Daughter of Evil with Len. Luka and Gakupo sang go Google it with the audience laughing. Len and Rin sang another great hit, which was Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder, with the audience singing along. Finally, after tons of dancing and singing, it was time for the end of the last song.

"Daitan-futeki ni HAIKARA kakumei." Miku sang, her vibrato rolling off her tongue. The others joined in, creating a musical bliss, singing the lyrics they knew, as the concert ended.

"We would like to thank you all for coming out!" Rin yelled as they were swept backstage. Scrubbing off her makeup, Miku yawned as her clothes drifted to the floor, changing back into her school uniform. When she came out, her brother was waiting.

"So tired." She moaned.

"Me too. Thank goodness tomorrow is a Saturday." Mikuo sighed, fanning himself with a paper fan one of the stage hands had brought him.

"Great show, guys." Wonderful job!" Hana greeted them, sweat rolling down her face in droplets.

"Thanks." Yukari grinned as she plopped down next to Mikuo, looking into the mirror decorated with light bulbs.

"So, Hana , when is the wedding?" Gumi asked as she appeared, pointing to the shiny ring on Hana's finger. Everyone had known Hana since their very first concert, and she was a strong, nice lady that helped them with their fame. Recently, Hana gushed to them about her wonderful fiancée Tatsuki, how sweet and handsome he was.

"It's going to be in a couple of months. I'm way too excited." Hana beamed, a warm blush filling her cheeks.

"Well, it's not too late. You can just change your mind and marry me." Len said, slinking his arm around her as he walked over from his dressing room. He fingered a strand of her delicate black hair and kissed it with his lips. Hana had frozen in terror, her clammy hands gripping the clipboard like it was her life line.

"Stop flirting with Hana. It just shows you're desperate because you'll never find a girlfriend." Yukaro informed him, rolling his eyes.

"Let's hear it for Mister Single. When's the last time you had a girlfriend?" Len sighed, dropping Hana 's hair and sitting beside Miku.

"For your information, Renka-chan was a very adorable first girlfriend in secondary school." Yukaro pronounced proudly.

"You had a girlfriend in secondary school?" Meito exclaimed, dragging Meiko and Kaito with him to a couch by the mirrors.

"Yeah, but it was a very short relationship, so I didn't bother telling you guys." Yukaro shrugged, as the others flooded out of their dressing rooms to gather in the lounge backstage.

"Well, a girl proposed to me in primary school!" Len puffed up his chest.

"Really now. You're so advanced. Let me guess, she gave birth to your child." Yukaro teased.

"Of course not. Because I am a gentleman, and I do not allow that misfortune to happen to innocent girls." Len flipped his blonde hair.

"Forever alone." Yukaro tried to disguise it as a cough.

"Why you!" Len tackled Yukaro, just as Neru appeared beside Yukaro, returning to join them. Yukaro jumped out of the way, shoving him away, and Len tackled Neru, as they fell on the floor in a tangled mess. Neru winced, rubbing her head, as she saw Len's face planted on her chest, his arms wrapped around her waist. Her face turned a million shades of red, clearly embarrassed her crush was faceplanted into her chest.

"L-Len? Could you get off me now?" She tried to act furious, but her blush gave her away. Many smug looks were exchanged around the room. Rin grinned, pleased upon the sight of her friend's crush toppled on her.

"Hm?" Len murmured, removing his face from her chest, and pulling his arms back from her slender waist.

"There's always a first time for everything." Gumo grinned.

"Len, you're still on me." Neru blushed furiously.

"Oh, sorry Neru." Len got off her and helped her up, acting like what just happened was nothing.

"Don't tell me that is the first time you have hugged a girl and tackled her?" Luki scoffed. Though he had been silent the past couple days, he was usually known for his flirtatious behavior, along with Len. They were partners in crime.

"Um, yeah?" Len offered, scratching the back of his head.

"Are you some expert at hugging girls?" Meito asked skeptically.

"Why yes, as a matter of fact I am. I have successfully glomped over fifty girls." Luki stated proudly.

"You sir, are a true pervert." Len grinned as they knuckle bumped.

"Idiots. Is it that hard to settle for one girl instead of romancing many?" Gumi asked.

"Well, I don't have anyone I really like right now. When I find that special someone, I'll know. Because, my darling, love knows no boundaries." Luki walked over and tilted Gumi's head upward, preparing to lean in for a kiss when Nero wrenched him away.

"Seriously, do you have to be such a pervert?" Nero told him, disgust lingering on his handsome face.

"Pervert? How rude. I am simply sharing my love with others." Luki winked at Yukari, who rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Sorry about these two noobs, Gumi and Neru." Nero told them, rolling his eyes at them.

"I-It's okay." Neru stuttered, still blushing. Gumi just grinned.

"I can't wait until Luki finds that special someone, then he won't be bothering everyone!" She exclaimed, shooting an accusing look at Luki.

"Whenever I see a beautiful flower, I complement it." Luki murmured, turning to Hana.

"It's about time we get going!" Luka announced, and Hana waved to them happily as they all tumbled into the limo car.

"Some concert, huh?" Kaito grinned, squeezing Meiko's hand. She gave a fake smile.

"You guys did awesome!" Yuki cheered, next to Kiyoteru.

"Thanks!" Rin grinned, giving a thumbs up, as the limo sped away towards their huge house.

"You, my sweet bear, did amazing." Gumo kissed Rin passionately, and she closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Seriously. GET A FREAKING ROOM!" Yukari gritted her teeth, and turned to Neru instead, as everyone chuckled.

"When is the wedding?" Meiko teased good-naturedly. Rin broke from the kiss.

"Actually, in a couple of days." She grinned, joking, as Gumo slid his fingers through her silky blonde hair.

"Yes, indeed, someday I will pop that question." Gumo smiled, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Aww! My boyfriend is too adorable!" Rin glomped him, her chest rubbing against his. She was definitely not as developed as Luka or Miku, but she had a fair size. Gumo's face morphed into a bright red, but he quickly recovered, and snaked his arms around her waist.

"So how did it feel having Len's face in your breasts?" Yukari asked Neru, smiling.

"Humiliating. Mortifying. How else did you think I would feel?" Neru barked, a rosy tint spreading across her cheeks. Luckily Len wasn't paying attention to them, he was gushing to Luki and Yuuma.

"Man, I didn't know they were so soft! And warm!" Len told him about Neru's chest.

"I'm telling you man, you are way behind." Luki told him sympathetically, clapping him on the back. Yuuma looked at them with a mixture of disgust and admiration.

"Is that really your life goal, to nudge your perverted faces on a woman's chest?" Yuuma shook his head.

"Yes. Even though you are shy and innocent, you should still know the pleasure of what Len did to Neru-chan." Luki told him.

"Why? Isn't that embarrassing and rude to the girl?" Yuuma wondered.

"Oh, Yuuma-kun, you have much to learn. Once you know the bliss of it, you'll want to do more and more, and then, you'll turn into a pervert like us." Len told him wickedly.

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO BE A PERVERT!" Yuuma whined, and everyone cracked up laughing.

"Yuuma, Yuuma. Just accept it. All men who are straight are perverts at heart. You just have to unleash it, and be proud of it, like us." Luki smiled.

"I don't want to 'unleash it'." Yuuma glowered.

"It's easy. Allow me to do a demonstration." Luki winked at them and turned to poor IA, who was sitting beside him quietly, humming the lyrics to 'PonPonPon'.

"IA." Luki said, and she turned to look at him. He smiled innocently, then leaned forward and pressed his hand to her chest, squeezing on her breast. IA yelped loudly, blushing madly.

"Really?" Yuuma pried his hand off, and apologized to a trembling IA.

"Not cool." Luka glared fiercely at her brother and guided IA to sit between her and Miku, with Yukari protectively crouched in front of her, ready to attack any of them if they got close.

"Stupid men." Yukari sent them death glares.

"See? What's the point in it? It just makes them mad. Besides, I don't want to be known as a pervert. That can't score well with them. And there is no gain from doing stupid things like that." Yuuma sighed.

"Ahh yes, but Yuuma, even for a few punches or bruises, it's a risk we perverts are willing to take. The feeling of it alone is enough to withstand punches and kicks. There is no man alive who can resist the temptation." Luki nodded seriously.

"Thank goodness we're home!" Miku climbed out of the car as it pulled to park in front of their house. Luka made sure to guide IA into the house safely, keeping an eye on Luki and Len. She knew Yuuma wasn't a pervert, he was actually the opposite, an innocent guy who hadn't had his first kiss.

"Night guys!" Cul yawned as she bolted upstairs with Mizki, Yukari, and Yukaro.

"IA, if you want, you can sleep with me, and Gakupo or Gumi could keep guard at the door. They won't let him touch you." Luka assured her, stroking her silver hair.

"I think I'll be fine." She shivered.

"Alright, well my door is always open, and so are Miku's and everyone else." Luka told her, kissing her head, as she disappeared into her own room, letting her pink hair loose and taking a shower.

"Luki, why would you want to scare her more than she already is. It is not going to help with her shyness." Gumi cornered him.

"I admit it wasn't the smartest thing to do, I just wanted to teach him the ways of being a gentleman like me." Luki winked.

"Now you will go up there and apologize, and I'll come with you to make sure you don't do anything funny." Gumi marched him up the stairs, to IA's room.

"IA?" Gumi knocked. She opened the door.

"Y-Yes?" She stuttered, and froze when she saw Luki.

"He's here to apologize." Gumi nodded, shoving him forward.

"IA, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done it, even if it did feel amazingly good"- He said, but Gumi whacked him.

"Er, sorry. I won't do it again. I promise." He said, and reached out to hug her, but she flinched violently, shaking. She was now terrified of him. His fists clenched, and he nodded.

"Well, I'm sorry. Please don't be scared of me." He smiled sadly, as they left. He wondered why it bothered him so much that she was scared of him, as Gumi went to her room and he crawled into bed, thinking about her scared, beautiful face.

Len lay wide awake in bed, dreaming about Neru's chest. The pervert had liked it so much, he didn't know what to do. Neru was his friend, and only his friend, but he supposed she was quite pretty, and funny. And her chest was very soft and squishy, as well as warm. Thinking about it again earned him a nosebleed, drool leaking out. He smiled, thinking of girls he could do it to that wouldn't freak out too much. Poor Len was on his way to becoming a full-blown pervert.


	5. Chapter 5-Meet the Utaus

The next morning, IA quietly slinked down the stairs, and decided to give Aoki a break by cooking breakfast. Putting on a white apron, she heated up the stove and began frying some eggs. The sizzling sound sparked, as her hands delicately sliced some toast that was then placed in the toaster. Smiling to herself, she also placed bacon strips on the pan.

"Good morning IA-chan!" Aoki smiled at her warmly.

"Good morning." IA smiled, as Aoki joined her and began sprinkling some potatoes into the pan. IA was very comfortable around Aoki, she was considered IA's best friend, due to her experiences with bullying, and her kind nature. Aoki tried to comfort her when she was being bullied as well.

"Something smells good." Gumi yawned as she joined them, rubbing her eyes, running her fingers through her messy green hair. She plopped on the couch and switched on the TV to the morning news, watching it. A woman with crisp brown hair was reading the headlines seriously.

"Two women were assaulted by drunk men last night, when leaving a restaurant. They thankfully used their purses to fend off what they called 'perverts'." She read.

"Sounds like Len and Luki." Gumi snorted, and IA flinched. She knew he apologized and meant it, but she was still scared of him. She felt bad for being scared, but she was.

"Honestly." Rin came out of her room, her blonde hair sticking out every which way.

"Hey there sexy lady." Gumi teased.

"You're looking pretty fine yourself." Rin grinned and flicked her.

"Mmm, what's for breakfast?" Gumi asked, the smell of eggs and bacon traveling into her nostrils.

"Toast, bacon, eggs, and potatoes!" Aoki replied, flipping the potatoes.

"Man I wish I could cook like you." Gumi sighed as Rin jumped down onto the seat next to her, hugging an orange plushie.

"Don't we all?" Rin glanced at the television as the headlines showed a nearby earthquake. Meanwhile, Neru was crouched in her room, her knees pulled up to her chest. Her face was painted with red. She didn't want to go eat breakfast, even if it did smell fantastic, because seeing Len's face would embarrass her too much. She knew she had better get around to telling him her feelings soon, but how are you supposed to tell someone you love him and ask if they have the same feelings for you? Sighing, she combed her long mane of golden hair, shaking it, as she scooped it into her signature side ponytail. Slipping on a casual pink top and jeans, she finally sighed and marched outside, stopping only before slipping into their line of view.

"Give it back, you fiend!" Yukari yelled, leaping up to snatch her bunny watch from Yukaro, who enjoyed teasing his sister.

"Come on, give it back to her." Mizki chastised as she poured more milk into her glass.

"Hi, guys." SeeU groggily walked in, completely recovered from her fever. Her blonde hair was swimming delicately, falling over her light yellow dress.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Cul asked, buttering her toast.

"I feel a lot better." SeeU plopped down beside Gumi, who was munching on some eggs happily.

"Pass the jam, will you?" Meito asked, walking in with a yawning Meiko, followed by Kaito. Kaito smiled, kissing Meiko on the cheek. Meiko winced, but she covered it up with a smile. It was starting to get ridiculous. Kiyoteru was looking more and more handsome every day, and she knew she couldn't lead Kaito on any further, and let him fall in love with her more than he already did.

"Mei-chan, tell me what you want and I'll get it." Kaito told her, pouring her a glass of juice.

"There you go again! Do you have to be such a good boyfriend? Stop making the single girls feels lonely!" Yukari barked.

"Honestly. I want a guy like you." Gumi pouted, looking rather chipmunk-like.

"Stop picking on my sister's boyfriend! If you want one that bad, go find one! It shouldn't be too hard." Meito told them while licking butter of his thumb.

"And you two! Stop making out and come eat!" Mizki hissed at Rin and Gumo, on the couch, sitting up, kissing warmly.

"Someone's in a great mood." Rin snorted, sitting beside Gumo at the table.

"Where's Neru?" Miku asked as she was spreading peanut butter on her bread.

"Dunno. Hey Neru! Come out or I'll make Luki go in there!" Rin yelled.

"Geez, I'm coming." Neru stepped out of her room, and strolled right over, trying to avoid everyone's eyes. Len grinned at her normally, as she sat down.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Kiyoteru asked as he cut Yuki's bread for her.

"Well, I want to egg or trash the stupid Utau house. Just for fun." Rin grinned, flashing a thumbs up.

"Really, now. Let's be mature. Is it really going to do you any good trashing the Utau house?" Mizki scolded, frowning.

"Who cares? They haven't done anything lately. Better get them first before they get us." Rin reasoned.

"Fine, do what you want." Mizki grumbled, finishing her scrambled eggs.

"Alright! Darling, you'll join me on the mission to bombard Utau house, won't you?" Rin asked.

"Of course, sweetheart." Gumo cooed.

"Just go and get married." Yukari rolled her eyes.

"Let's go, honey bunny!" Rin grabbed Gumo's hand and darted into the sunny day.

"Wait for me!" Yukari finished her meal quickly and joined them, along with Gumi, who dragged along Neru.

"Oh, great." Mizki grumbled as she helped Aoki and IA clean the dishes, while IA struggled to avoid looking at Luki.


	6. Chapter 6

"YAY! This is going to be so much fun!" Rin grinned, carrying bags of toilet paper and eggs.

"Those Utau jerks won't know what hit them." Yukari snickered, hoisting the bag over her shoulder. Gumi and Neru nodded in agreement.

"No kidding. I can't wait to see the look on that dog Lily's face." Rin grinned devilishly, as they continued to journey to the enemy's house. Lily was well known for wearing provocative clothes and complimenting herself. Many shocked civillians gazed at them with wonder as they made their way to the UTAU house. It was a large house, like the Vocaloids, but with sprinkles of dirt and dust here and there.

"Let's do this guys." Yukari smiled as they began to wrap toilet paper around the house. The door burst open and out ran a pissed off girl with red pigtails and a gray uniform. Neru sighed. She didn't want to do it, but she was forced to. Besides, why pass up the opportunity to mess with the Utaus?

"JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, VOCALOID FREAKS?" She snarled, marching over and plucking the toilet paper from the trees outside their house.

"Aww, what a way to ruin the fun, Teto. Like you always do. Then again, that's why you'll never be as big as us." Rin smiled pleasantly. The girl was Teto Kasane, the main leader in Utau, who was very jealous of the vocaloids, and tried her best to become bigger than them.

"Shut it! We will be bigger than you, just watch! Your glory days are over!" Teto hissed, glaring at them with such hate that Yukari got a little scared.

"Teto, Teto. You never learn, do you? No matter how hard you try, you will never beat us. But it's admirable how hard you try." Rin smiled, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Why are there scum on our lawn?" A man with long red hair came out from the open door. He looked at them like they were faceless monsters. Their rivalry was very big.

"Ah, Ted. Why don't we teach these vermin a lesson to never enter our property again?" Teto smiled, and cracked her knuckles.

"That sounds like a lovely idea." Ted smiled, and undid his ponytail, letting his red hair fall.

"I don't want to fight, though." Yukari trembled.

"Too bad. You asked for it, intruding on our house." Teto grinned.

"Hey, everyone! It looks like we've got ourselves some prey!" Ted called, and a bunch of Utaus came rushing out.

"Perfect. Time to finally damage their reputation. With battered faces, you won't be able to do photoshoots." A female with black hair into two ponytails with a blue highlight grinned.

"Excellent, Ruko." Teto replied to the girl.

"I'm sure there is a better way to handle this." Yukari assured them.

"With what? A hug? Give me a break. I thought you actually had a backbone." A tall girl with long blonde hair and a very skimpy outfit said. This was Lily.

"Nice to see the prostitute again." Rin spat.

"Prostitute, how rude. I prefer the term 'experienced.' Unlike you and your pathetic boyfriend, who you've gotten nowhere with. I'm not surprised, you have the chest of a five-year old." Lily smirked and flipped her blonde hair. Rin flushed bright red and bit back tears.

"Shut it, you mongrel. Rin is much more beautiful than you will ever be." Gumo snarled, stepping in front of his girlfriend.

"Aww, how sweet. Defending your girlfriend like a knight. Did you know she has no womanly body figure at all? She could be a guy for all you know, with her flat chest and scrawny body." Lily scoffed. Rin then allowed her tears to flow free. She hated being weak, but she wanted to stand up to Lily. Gumo's body shriveled with anger, as he saw his girlfriend sob.

"Guys, I'm thinking we should probably go home now." Neru suggested.

"Not so fast, Neru. Correct me if I'm wrong, but are you still trying to become Len's girlfriend? How pathetic. You'll never be his, no matter how much makeup you cake on your boring face. You're ugly, accept it. You will never be his, and you will never be as pretty as me." Lily smiled. Neru gulped.

"Let's go, you guys." Gumi glared at Lily and spun around, when someone tackled her, pinning her arms behind her back.

"I don't think so." Teto grinned evilly.

"Get off my sister!" Gumo hissed, and headed for Teto when Lily's hand came in contact with his shirt, yanking him back.

"Whoa there. You're not going anywhere." Lily smirked and started to unbutton his shirt.

"Get your paws off my boyfriend!" Rin made a move to tackle her, but Ruko slammed her into the ground.

"We don't need to fight. We'll just leave." Neru begged.

"Sorry sweetie, it doesn't work that way." Coco Macne Black said, smiling.

"Honestly. I don't want to fight!" Yukari protested.

"Then you shouldn't have come here." Mako Nagone said deeply. Everything happened in a shard of seconds. Neru and Yukari made a run for it, to get help, when Coco grabbed Neru and shoved her on the ground, and Mako grabbed Yukari and slammed her into the side of the house.

"Oww." Yukari whined.

"Time to get our revenge." All the Utaus announced, smiling wickedly, as their fists were smashed upon their Vocaloid captives.


	7. Chapter 7-Bonding

"Don't you think we should've stopped them?" Meiko asked as Mizki started cleaning the house.

"I reckon I should have, but I was just so darn mad at them for their immaturity. I hope they're okay." Mizki sighed as she sprayed a window.

"They'll be fine. Gumo can hold his own and Neru knows some moves." Len assured them as he plopped down in a chair.

"Yeah, you're right." Meiko nodded as Kaito joined her.

"Good morning, my beautiful girlfriend." Kaito kissed the top of her head.

"Good morning." Meiko murmured, still trapped. She wasn't falling in love with Kaito, no matter how handsome or sweet he was. Kiyoteru was the only guy she was truly in love with, but she didn't have the heart to break-up with Kaito, he seemed so happy with her. She felt awful, but it was the truth.

Meanwhile, IA was quietly sitting and admiring her flower garden at the back of the house. Her tulips had blossomed nicely, and she plucked one, smelling it and sighing happily. Her summer dress complimented her body and her silvery-pink hair flowed in the cool breeze. She smiled and danced around in the sunlight, clutching her flowers, as she sprinkled the petals on the ground. Taking care of flowers was her favorite leisure activity, she loved the life that sprouted from them. Smiling gently like an angel, she sat down and smelled a rose, fingering it gently. Little did she know, Luki was watching from his window, reading a book. He paused from his activity and glanced out the window when he saw her. His pink hair fell over his face, perched on his face as he was mesmerized by her. She was an angel, dancing and smiling with the flowers. She was beautiful, and he'd never seen her so happy. Usually she was so quiet and reserved, so he was surprised. Closing his book, he left his room and noticed Miku had joined them in the living room, with Meiko, Kaito, Len, and Mizki.

"Hi Luki." Miku smiled warmly at him as she sat in a chair across from Len. Luki smiled. She was such a nice girl, and was very cute. She was wearing a bright yellow summer dress, with bows to hold her ponytails. He wondered why she didn't have a boyfriend, everyone loved Miku.

"Hello, Miku." Luki smiled before venturing outside, where IA was singing quietly and watering the flowers. Her voice had the melody of an angel, and sounded so sweet and soft Luki paused.

"In this slowly decaying world, a path for my struggling self. I carve in your colorless smile, I pulled off the plug." She sang softly, smiling and enjoying herself.

"You should sing more often." Luki smiled. She immediately stopped singing and flinched, shaking. Sighing, Luki walked over to a flower and picked it up.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." He told her, and sniffed the blue tulip, taking in its innocence.

"I-I like these flowers." She said softly.

"I can tell. You take good care of them. Which ones are your favorite?" Luki asked, sitting down on the ground. IA felt a little more at ease, and she smiled.

"The roses, because they have thorns, but they are so pretty. It is like us. We are beautiful, but we all have our thorns." She said, brandishing the petals on the ground.

"That's very insightful of you. You know a lot about flowers." Luki smiled as she flushed bright red.

"I'm s-sorry. You must not want to hear about them." IA blushed as she sat beside him.

"It's quite all right. I love all life forms, especially plants." Luki fingered a purple rose and kissed it gently, his lips leaving a invisible imprint.

"M-Me too. I love plants." IA beamed with excitement and began to tell him all about her favorite plants, while the others inside had other things to deal with.

"So, do you think we should go help them?" Cul asked as she bit into an apple.

"Guys, they're fine." Len sighed.

"I don't know. I feel so awful, I made them go." Mizki moaned and clapped herself on her forehead.

"Mizki-chan, don't worry. It was their decision to go, not yours. Besides, I assure you they are not hurt." Kiyoteru told her assuringly, patting her gently on the shoulder. Meiko felt a pang of jealousy in her stomach.

"I hope they're okay." SeeU nodded.

"I'm sure they are. Neru has her tsundere kicks and punches she can throw, Rin is tough, Yukari is tough, and Gumi and Gumo are smart." Yukaro nodded.

"Yeah. We're overreacting." Miku nodded.

"Hey, aren't they looking a little chummy?" Nero pointed out the window to where IA was showing Luki her newly grown daisies and smiling, while he looked at her interest and a calm, amused smile.

"How did he recover so fast? He isn't a player for nothing." Cul snorted, guiding Mizki to a seat and braiding her hair. Mizki loved it when someone braided her hair.

"But IA is innocent, so she could seriously fall for him. But I don't want our IA to fall in love with a guy that's not serious and is seen with many different women." Mizki sighed as Cul combed her fingers through her hair.

"Yeah, but maybe he'll change for her." Miku suggested, as Mizki silently requested to play with her hair, which she consented yes.

"True. But knowing Luki." Meiko sighed.

"IA, if her heart is crushed I don't know what she'll do. We'll have to protect her from him." SeeU nodded seriously.

"Yeah." Yukaro sighed. Suddenly, the phone rang and Miku answered it.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Um, hello. I'm sorry to bother you, but my friends are beating your friends right now, and I can't do anything to stop it. Please come over now." Momo Momone whispered in a terrified voice.

"Oi, Momo, what are you doing?" Yelled the voice of Neko Kanochi.

"I must go now. Bye bye!" Momo hung up.

"Who was it?" Mizki asked.

"It was Momo Momone from Utau, she said her friends are beating our friends and that we need to go stop it." Miku said seriously.

"I knew I shouldn't have let them gone!" Mizki frowned.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go rescue them!" Len announced, as they prepared themselves for what they might find.


	8. Chapter 8-Crushes and Confessions

It was awful. All of them were crumpled in a heap on the grass outside the Utau house. Teto stood on top of Gumi with a smirk on her face, Mako looked down at Yukari and flipped her hair in a triumphant way. Lily smiled at Rin on the ground.

"What is going on here?" Nero thundered, shocked by seeing Gumi's crumpled form, clearly beaten. She had a black eye and was wincing, clutching her ribs. He hadn't told her yet, but he had a crush on her. Her obsession with carrots and her cute cheerfulness is what caused it.

"Oh look, their saviors are here." Ruko chuckled darkly.

"Why did you do this?" Mikuo snarled, looking at Yukari who had tears in her eyes.

"They intruded on our property. We have every right to demolish them." Mako remarked.

"No, you don't. Beating them senseless isn't the right way to go." Mizki said gravely.

"Don't tell us what to do, or you'll end up like them." Coco Macne Black warned.

"Guys, are you okay?" Cul glided over to Gumo, who had attempted to protect Rin.

"Yeah. We're fine." Gumo tried to sit up, and winced.

"You know, beating them isn't going to guarantee you a spot on the top charts. You guys suck at singing, and you know it. You'll never beat us." Meito growled.

"You shut up!" Teto hissed.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Cul crackled her knuckles, along with Gakupo and Len.

"Let's just take them home. Nothing good will come out of fighting with them." Mizki cried.

"Mizki, if they attack us, we'll fight back. No exceptions." Cul answered, as she cautiously lifted Rin off the ground, who moaned.

"Who said we're letting you off easy? We still haven't gotten our revenge for you guys too." Ruko chuckled.

"Take her." Cul gingerly passed Rin to Luki, who gently held her in a princess hold, supporting her legs and back.

"I really don't think you want to fight us." Len murmured.

"Oh please. You're tiny, and you're not a man at all." Ted remarked.

"D-Don't you dare talk about Len like that." Neru choked, and painfully managed to stand up.

"Aww, how cute. Neru-chan has a crush on Len-kun." Teto smirked.

"Neru, you have feelings for me?" Len asked, shocked.

"Y-Yeah. But I was always too shy to tell you." Neru blushed bright red.

"What a cute little love story. But Len is mine." Tei Sukone smiled creepily. It was a well-known fact that Tei hated anyone who liked Len, and Miku.

"Tei, why don't you have a go at her again? Show her your feelings." Neko Kanochi smiled.

"I would be honored." Tei smiled sweetly and lunged forward for Neru, her fist coming in contact with her cheek. Neru yelped and staggered backward.

"You can't have Len. Len is mine, you stupid girl." Tei smiled and continued to batter her when Len intervened.

"Stop it, you dumb freak." Len hissed, glaring at her intensely.

"L-Len. Why did you stop me? You're mine!" Tei suddenly turned furious.

"I will never be yours. Get that in your head. You're freaking weird, a horrible singer, and nowhere near as awesome compared to Neru." Len hissed.

"B-But. YOU ARE MINE!" Tei yelled, and brought out a knife.

"Stop this right now! Please!" The door opened and out came a young girl with pink hair wearing a maid outfit. She looked very upset, with tears brimming in her eyes, and a large belly to signify she was pregnant. It was Momo Momone.

"Momo! What are you doing?" Lily asked, surprised.

"I-I can't watch this. This needs to stop. Why can't we all just get along?" Momo sobbed, shaking.

"Momo, we've had this rivalry forever. We can't get along with them, we hate them. They have stolen our fame, and caused us to be underdogs." Ruko replied bitterly.

"That doesn't mean we can't try." Rook, Ruko's brother said, coming out of the house.

"Let me kill her and then we'll talk. Okay?" Tei smiled and looked at Neru, twirling the knife in her fingers.

"Tei, this murderous behavior has got to stop. Neru didn't do anything wrong except like Len. And sadly, he's right, he doesn't belong to you, and he decides who he wants." Mizki consulted softly.

"You're right. Maybe I should just kill you then, instead." Tei smiled and was about to leap for her when Cul smashed her to the ground, flying fast, and pinned her arms behind her back, sitting on her back.

"You aren't allowed to have weapons, you psycho." Cul wrenched the knife from her grasp and Io carefully walked over and retrieved it, safely tucking it into his bag of first-aid he had brought.

"You'll be the next one I kill." Tei smiled.

"I'd love to see you try. I'm a black belt, and stronger than most of your male friends." Cul whispered.

"Just wait until I get another knife." Tei chuckled lightly.

"Why don't you guys come in for some tea and a chat?" Momo suggested.

"Excuse me?" Teto snorted.

"Sorry, but we have no interest in having tea with people who just beat the crap out of our friends." Kaito said coldly.

"I understand. But please, just for a few minutes? Mako, Ted, Teto, Tei, Lily, Neko, Ruko, and Coco can be in another room. The rest of us didn't hurt them." Momo said.

"Fine, but we reserve the right to attack or hurt them if they try to hurt us." Mizki said.

"Mizki, do you really want to do this?" Meiko asked.

"I hate them just as much as you do, and this is the last thing in the world I would want to do. But a truce is what we need. This rivalry is ridiculous. It needs to end." Mizki replied.

"I still don't trust them." Cul looked down at Tei.

"We'll have the ones that hurt your friends in a different room. Please, we just want to be friends and make this rivalry stop." Momo begged.

"Fine. Someone handle this animal." Cul got off Tei and shoved her away, and she landed in Sora Suiga's arms.

"I'll lock her up in a different room." Sora nodded and carried her off, screeching.

"The rest of you are coming with me." Ron Keine grabbed the other girls and left inside.

"Neru, are you okay?" Len asked, and was surprised to find tears dribbling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry you couldn't gotten hurt because of me." She sobbed.

"Come on Neru, I'm tough. That is an insult to my manliness." Len joked, and patted her head.

"Please come in." Momo said as they walked into the Utau house, and sat down at a table. They could hear the others screaming to get out, but they ignored it.

"I'm sorry my friends have been so mean to you." Momo began to pour into each glass, and winced when her big belly skimmed the table.

"I'll do that." Rook said softly and took the tea kettle from her.

"So, is it painful to be pregnant?" Neru asked.

"Oh, sometimes it is. My back hurts occasionally, and its hard to move around. But I can't wait to see the child. We want to keep the gender a surprise." Momo smiled and stroked it fondly.

"Who's the father?" Mizki asked, and smiled.

"My protective boyfriend Rook." Momo smiled at Rook, and he kissed her cheek.

"Wow! When did you guys get together?" Miku asked.

"Two years ago. We've kept our relationship a secret. We both love each other, and we can't wait to have our kid." Momo stroked his cheek, and he kissed her hand.

"Wow. So has it affected your performance?" Io asked, sipping from his glass.

"I'm still able to attend concerts and sing, but soon I will give birth, and then I will take maternal leave to raise my child." Momo replied.

"Well, I hope all goes well with you." Miku beamed and gulped down the tea.

"Thank you. That means a lot. Can we finally end this rivalry once and for all?" Momo asked.

"There has been a lot between us. It will be hard to forget it, but I would like to not be rivals anymore." Io nodded.

"Me too, it's ridiculous." Meito nodded. They heard a stomping down the stairs, and sure enough, Miki came down. She had long red hair and a white dress with blue stars. She gasped upon seeing her ex bandmates.

"It's been a while, traitor." Rin snarled.

"I didn't know you guys would be here." She muttered, looking away.

"Miki, please come sit down." Momo smiled. Miki reluctantly plopped down and drank her tea.

"We were thinking we should come to a truce, and stop our rivalry." Yukari said seriously.

"That would be nice." Miki smiled shyly. She felt awful for betraying them and joining Utau, it had just been an impulse decision, but she hadn't gone back right away because the Utaus had made her stay.

"So she says. I can't believe you. You have the nerve to call yourself one of them? You were one of us, Miki, whether you care to admit it or not." Rin shouted.

"I-I know I was one of you guys. I know. I miss you guys, so much. But they made me stay here. It was a stupid impulse decision, nothing more. Tei threatened me and said if I even tried to go back, she would kill me, and you know she is serious." Miki started sobbing hysterically.

"What a great performance. You should receive an Oscar for it. Do you really think we'll believe you? After all you've done?" Rin thundered.

"I know what I did was stupid and foolish. And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please, please accept me back as a Vocaloid, not an Utau." Miki begged.

"What you did was wrong." Rin said.

"I'm sorry." Miki apologized.

"Well, I guess its fine. I missed you too!" Rin sighed and smiled.

"Oh thank you!" Miki beamed.

"Well, we better get going." Mizki stood as they swam out the door. Momo waved to them as they traveled back to their mansion.

"Are you guys okay?" Yuki as already at the door, with Kiyoteru. They had stayed behind so Yuki wouldn't be involved.

"I'm sorry I didn't stop you guys. I'm such an idiot." Mizki sat them down and tended to their wounds.

"It's not your fault, Mizki." Neru sighed as she cleaned her cute with alchohol.

"I knew this would end bad. I TOLD you guys not to do it." Mizki grumbled.

"We know, Mizki." Gumi sighed.

"Well, your old room is still there." Rin said to Miki.

"I can't wait." Miki grinned.

"Off to bed, you guys. You've had a rough day." Mizki yawned as Yuuma draped a blanket around her shoulders.

As they all crawled off to bed, Len thought about Neru's confession. She was awesome, and very pretty, but he had no idea she felt about him like that. He thought he better find girlfriend fast to distract him from Neru. He was going to get a girlfriend.

Neru blushed madly when she thought about her confession. She had told the guy she loved that she liked him, but he hadn't given her a reply. She thought Len wouldn't say yes, but at least she got if off her chest.

Yukaro lay wide awake, thinking about his one and only crush, the one he admired from afar: Miku Hatsune.


	9. Chapter 9- New Paths

"Alright, school time everyone!" Kiyoteru called in the early morning, as the weekend slipped out of their fingers in a nanosecond.

"Why?" Yukari grumbled as they gobbled down their breakfast.

"It's not so bad. Someone may ask you out." Mizki winked.

"Yeah, right." Yukari snorted.

"Why not? You're cute, you're funny, you're easy-going." Gumi replied, licking her lips.

"Well I suppose it could happen." Yukari shrugged. The idea of a boyfriend seemed very pleasing to her.

"Well then, off we go." Miki said timidly, still in unbelief they accepted her back so easily from Utau.

"Ahh, such a perfect morning." Io sighed as he bathed in the sunlight.

"It really is." IA smiled.

"Perfect weather for flowers, huh?" Luki whispered in her ear, smiling. IA smiled and nodded. Luki didn't know why he was so attracted to her, she was beautiful and all, but he was known as being a player, and having many women instead of just one. To shrug off his feelings, he was relieved when they entered the building.

"Luki-sama!" A pretty girl with huge breasts and long brown hair to her hips tied with a bow in the back bounced over to him. She smiled happily.

"Ah, Maika-chan." Luki smiled and swept her in for a hug. He would forget about IA and concentrate on his group of girls that loyally followed him and loved him. They were called Luki's Loves, and they called him 'sama', and he usually visited one at a time outside of school. In other words, he was dating all of them currently.

"I've missed you. You haven't come over recently." She pouted.

"I've missed you too, my little tulip." Luki smiled and caressed her hair, kissing her forehead.

"Oi! Don't hog Luki-sama all to yourself!" A girl with long black hair ran over and shoved Maika away. She latched her arm around his.

"Now now, Ayame. Everyone gets their fair turn." Luki beamed and kissed her head.

"LUKI!" A girl with short light blonde hair with green eyes bolted out of nowhere, and tackled him.

"Chizuru, what are you thinking? Luki could have gotten seriously hurt." Ayame growled. Chizuru latched herself on Luki's other arm.

"L-Luki." A girl with long dark brown hair to her hips and bold blue eyes murmured. She was the quietest one, besides Maika, and usually didn't ask of much.

"Ahh, Setsuna. Please join us." Luki smiled as she walked over and walked beside Ayame.

"My dears, I'm afraid we must part. It is time for class." He sighed as they let go and scuttled off.

"Have a nice day." Maika bowed and skipped to her classroom. Luki smiled. He had missed his little ducklings.

When the bells sang their song, Luki met his girls at the door.

"Luki-sama, how was your day?" Ayame asked as she immediately hugged him.

"It was lovely, Ayame." Luki planted a kiss on her lips.

"No fair! Kiss me!" Chizuru pouted like a child.

"Alright, my love." Luki grabbed her dramatically and kissed her, stroking her hair.

"Yay!" Chizuru danced happily.

"We haven't had a date in a while. Which one of us gets to have a date with you?" Maika asked.

"Hmm. Ayame, you were so eager today. Meet me at 6 pm tomorrow at Central Park, and we can go do whatever" Luki smiled.

"Heck yes! You hear that Chizu? He picked me! I'm having a date with Luki-sama!" She beamed.

"Yeah yeah, we get it. Don't go bragging." Chizuru grumbled.

"My dears, I'm afraid we must part here." Luki said, and swooped them all in for a hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Luki." Ayame kissed him on the cheek as they all left.

"Bye, my love." Luki smiled as he entered his house. Not surprisingly, he found Len in a headlock with Rin and Yukari.

"So, you still have your flock of girls?" Mizki asked him.

"Yup, though, you can join anytime, Mizki." Luki grinned.

"I'll pass." Mizki held up a hand and made her way over to Miki, who was sitting on the couch drawing a sketch.

"What are you drawing?" Neru asked.

"Us." Miki replied without taking her eyes off the paper.

"Welcome home, Luki." IA came out and softly said to him.

"Thank you." Luki grinned and swept past her, patting her head, frolicking to his room. IA quietly skipped to the kitchen, slicing up a fresh apple for her to devour.

"She's fallen for him. It's a shame he's such a player, and a womanizer. Her feelings are pure." Rin whispered to Miku, once she dropped Len from the headlock. He collapsed on the floor, rubbed his neck irritably, and disappeared up the stairs to find Kaito.

"That's right. Luki better clean up his act and drop all his women." Yukari hissed.

"Poor IA. If only she fell in love with an honorable guy like Io." Neru sighed.

"What about Io?" SeeU had come down the stairs, her neko ears twitching. At that time, IA chose to conveniently escape upstairs to her room and take a nap. She whistled happily the whole way.

"If IA had fallen in love with Io, she wouldn't have to get hurt. That idiot Luki is a player and an enemy to all women. He won't be happy with a wonderful girl like IA." Miki informed her, swiping her pencil across the paper.

"Must to be nice to be in love." SeeU sighed. She continued to deny her feelings for Io. She just was loopy on her fever when she thought she was in love with him.

"Yeah, but rejection hurts like you wouldn't believe." Neru mumbled.

"What do you mean? Have you been rejected?" Rin raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't you see? Len obviously doesn't return my feelings." Neru bit her lip.

"Oh, Neru. You're so silly! Len hasn't given you a reply yet, which means he's thinking about it." Miku smiled.

"Really?" Neru's eyes glinted with hope.

"Really. Len is an idiot if he doesn't choose you. You've loved him since secondary school, and you've been there for him." Mizki nodded. It could be farther from the truth. Len was, in fact, playing video games with Kaito, trying to forget about Neru. He liked Neru, but only as a friend. He hoped someone would confess to him tomorrow, and then maybe, just maybe he could try to fall in love with them.

"Really?" Len hissed as Kaito's fighter took out his.

"You weren't paying attention. What's on your mind?" Kaito asked, turning to look at him with his deep blue orbs.

"It's Neru. I only like her as a friend, but she confessed to me. What do I do?" Len scratched his golden hair.

"Well, are you sure you have no romantic feelings whatsoever?" Kaito asked seriously.

"I'm positive." Len replied.

"Then there's only one thing you can do. You have to find yourself a incredibly gorgeous girlfriend. Neru will be crushed, yes, and you'll feel awfully guilty, but eventually she'll give up and move on." Kaito told him.

"That solves that problem, but then what do I do when I want to dump her?" Len asked.

"Well, if you could fall in love with your girlfriend, then that'd be great. Just make sure she really loves you, like my lovely Meiko." Kaito smiled. Len looked at him with pity, he had no idea Miku loved him so much, and Kaito had hurt her very much.

"Yeah." Len sighed.

"DINNER!" Mizki yelled, and they tumbled down the stairs, eagerly smelling the rice and curry. Aoki spooned bowls of the steaming deliciousness, while IA distributed them, and Miku helped.

"You guys will make lovely wives one day." Luki winked. Mizki glared at him, while Aoki, IA and Miku blushed red.

"Lay off them." Yukaro grunted, green anger boiling in him at the thought of Miku with Luki.

"Mmm. So good." Rin melted.

"What would we do without you guys?" Gumi smiled.

"I don't know. You guys are hopeless." Mizki replied. And she was right. Neru, Len, SeeU, and IA all had internal conflicts that all pertained to love. But somehow, they all knew it would work on in the end. Fate would ensure they would be paired up with their soul mate, whoever it might be.


	10. Chapter 10- Ayame and Len's Desperation

Len stretched in the early morning, with the ambition to find a pretty girlfriend by the end of the day. He made sure to comb his unruly golden hair, slicking it back, choosing not to put it in a short ponytail. Buttoning his shirt properly, he spritzed some ocean breeze cologne on himself, and applied extra deodorant. It had been a week since Neru's confession, and she was very patient. But she wanted an answer. And Len needed a new girlfriend, fast, to shake off Neru. He knew it was cruel, but he really didn't feel that way, and this way, Neru could find another guy.

"Hey sexy man." Len said to himself in the mirror, looking like a doofus. He looked more cleaned-up than he usually did, though, which was an improvement. He took a deep breath and walked out confidently to the kitchen.

"Guys. It's a miracle! Len actually looks nice for once!" Rin gasped, clapping her hands on her cheeks.

"Shut up." Len mumbled.

"Are you trying to impress someone?" Gumi snorted, munching on some yogurt.

"Nope. Just thought I'd start winning the ladies over by looking amazing." Len gestured to himself and smirked.

"Pfft. Good look with that, you have the maturity of a five-year old, and the personality on a monkey." Rin replied.

"Shut it!" Len barked, and sat down beside her at the table. To his dismay, Neru plopped down on the other side of him, acting perfectly normal. Her golden hair was parted to the side in a side ponytail like usual, and her eyes sparkled, focusing on her pancake to gobble down. Was it just him, or did she seem really pretty lately?

"Good morning." Luka yawned as she tossed her curtain of pink hair over her shoulder and sat next to Gakupo, who kissed her cheek upon her arrival.

"Len, you clean up nice." Yukari blinked, surprised.

"I sure do." Len smirked and combed his fingers through his glossy hair.

"I have taught you well, that hair will attract loads of chicks, that will follow you around like mine." Luki smiled.

"Really?" Len smiled, and winced when he saw Neru's depressed expression. He felt awful, but he just didn't see them together.

"Here's your bacon and eggs, Mei-chan." Kaito smiled and handed them over. Meiko gave him a weak grin. She knew it was incredibly cruel to lead him on, but she couldn't find the heart to break up with him. She wasn't falling in love with him, and pretty soon she was sure someone would snag Kiyoteru. Miku gulped down her milk, her heart giving a painful squeeze. To her surprise, her heart was slowly sewing the pieces back together, and she was really moving on from him, her feelings becoming less and less.

"Just so you guys know, I won't be eating dinner because I'm going to meet Ayame-chan at Central Park for our date." Luki commented.

"Great. You go make out with a girl that's not your girlfriend, and I'll cook dinner." Mizki muttered.

"I'm not going to make out with her. Sheesh. I just love to spread my love with many people, is that so wrong? I have multiple women I all love equally." Luki argued.

"You can only love one girl, and one girl only." Yukaro whispered, careful not to look over at his crush, Miku.

"How noble. Luki, you should be more like him." Miki pointed out, spilling her juice everywhere.

"Yukaro is no gentleman. I am a gentleman." Luki scoffed.

"Well at least he doesn't screw around with multiple women." Mizki hissed, his eyes piercing him. An awkward silence filled the room, as IA blushed uncomfortably .

"We should get going." Meito said quietly, looking at his watch.

"Yeah, of course." Luka said distractedly, as they all climbed out of the house and into the fresh breeze. Her pink hair ruffled, her strands touching the gusts of wind.

"You look beautiful." Gakupo kissed her.

"T-Thanks." Luka blushed.

"That's cute and all, but you're usually not so expressive." Rin noted.

"Well, Valentine's Day is coming up soon, isn't it? I've got to be extra sweet to my honey if I want her to make me chocolate." Gakupo winked and locked his arms around her waist, making her fall backwards onto his chest.

"Oh, that's right. We've got to be extra lovey-dovey, okay?" Rin beamed.

"Of course, honey bear." Gumo kissed her.

"Eww." Yukari gagged.

"LUKI!" A sudden whirlwind of blonde hair and school uniform hurled itself at a stunned Luki, making him fall to the sidewalk just ouside the school gates.

"Good morning, Chizuru." Luki grunted.

"Good morning!" Chizuru beamed and got off him.

"Well, have fun playing multiple women. I won't make a plate for you at dinner." Mizki whispered darkly, and they all gave him disgusted glares as they all entered the school. Luki gulped at their hatred.

Time skip brought to you by Len in a skirt~

Her black hair hung in a silky cascade down her back. Her glossy lips and accented brown eyes stood out over her pretty face. She was wearing a short pink skirt, with a frilly light yellow blouse, with a crisp short jean jacket, and high heels, with a purple purse. Luki was surprised she could look so beautiful.

"Ayame!" He happily called out, proud to call her his date.

"Luki!" Ayame smiled brightly like the sun, and gracefully walked over to him in the sea of people in Central Park.

"Where would you like to go, mademoiselle?" Luki asked in his best French accent, offering her his arm.

"How about we go grab something quick to eat. I'm starved." Ayame chuckled, and looped her arm through his.

"Of course." Luki guided them toward a local café, as they ordered sandwiches and sodas.

"So, why did you choose me for this date?" Ayame asked.

"You're beautiful, you're fun, you're cool." Luki replied, and kissed her hand. Her cheeks flushed red.

"Thank you." Ayame mumbled, and devoured her ham and cheese sandwich in silence.

"Do you want to go to the Ferris Wheel?" Luki asked, as they walked and browsed the shops.

"Sure. Sounds great." Ayame beamed as they started to walk towards it, lighting up the night.

"Look at this!" Luki pointed to a pretty jewelry shop, at a glittering purple necklace that had many flowers dangling from it, from roses to tulips to sunflowers. Luki thought IA would definitely like something like that.

"Eh, it's not that great. It's kind of ugly." Ayame shrugged. Luki was shocked.

"I like this a bunch more." Ayame pointed to a black necklace with a sword piercing a fire, with chains on it.

"I never would have guessed you're into that kind of stuff." Luki blinked, looking at her brightly colored outfit.

"I'm not emo or anything, but I absolutely hate flowers, and I love fire, swords, and the color black. Flowers are dumb and stupid, as are introverted people, like Maika." Ayame scoffed. Luki didn't know why, but he was a little angry when she said flowers were stupid. IA got so much joy from watching flowers blossom, nursing them into beautiful life, and Ayame was insulting it. And Maika was like IA, and Ayame was basically insulting IA. Why was he even thinking about IA?

"Here we are!" Ayame tugged him into the seating compartment, the view glorious from the windows.

"Wow, beautiful." Luki breathed. The buildings were all lit up.

"It's nothing great." Ayame sighed, glancing at her nails. Luki's blood boiled again. He could picture IA, so happy at the smallest things, watching the view with joy.

"What's so bad about the view?" He snapped, surprised at himself. Ayame widened her eyes.

"It's just not that great." Ayame replied, regretful she made him mad.

"I'm sorry. I just love this view." Luki gulped. He had never been mean to a girl before!

"I'm sorry too." Ayame walked over and kissed him on the lips, softly and shortly.

"Thanks." Luki grinned. It didn't hurt to be kissed by a pretty girl. They sat in silence for a while, taking it all in.

"You know, you'll have to make a decision pretty soon, right?" Ayame told him seriously.

"What do you mean?" Luki asked.

"You'll have to choose one of us. Me, Maika, Chizu, or Setsuna. You can't have all of us. As much as we all love you, we don't want to have to share you." Ayame told him.

"But why do I have to choose right now?" Luki asked.

"Just soon. Some of us are getting tired of waiting." Ayame replied.

"Well, okay." Luki scratched his head.

"And remember this, if you don't choose me, you're making a big mistake. I'm the one that loves you the most, and I'm willing to do anything for you. Okay, Luki-sama?" Ayame leaned forward and pressed her lips to his cheeks, her hands curled around his.

"Well, hope you guys had fun." The man smiled as they tumbled out.

"We did." Ayame beamed, back to normal again. When he arrived at her house, she hugged him.

"Please, please choose me. I love you so much." Ayame whispered, as she pulled off him.

"I will think about it." Luki said, before waving and sauntering back to his house.

"Welcome back. Did you have fun screwing multiple women?" Mizki asked in a sugary sweet tone.

"It was a fun date." Luki replied, before heading upstairs.

"Welcome back, Luki! I hope you had a great time!" IA said shyly to him upstairs. He smiled and nodded. IA was such a lovely girl, and he had such a huge decision.

Plopping down on his bed, he sighed and fell asleep, dreaming about the pretty stars, and the many faces of his girls.

"Why? I tried my best to look nice!" Len whined, after his shower. He had failed to earn a girlfriend, no one had confessed to him.

"There's always tomorrow." Kaito said cheerfully, happily eating ice cream.

"Hopefully tomorrow, someone will confess to me!" Len pumped his fist in the air before bidding goodnight to Kaito and crawling in his bed. He dreamed about the potential girlfriend and what she would look like. Len and Luki were two idiots in love, but they would eventually open their eyes.


	11. Chapter 11- New girlfriend, new problems

She was beyond beautiful. Her elegant sense of beauty overpowered all the other girls. Her cascade of long golden hair hung to her hips, and part of her hair was pinned behind her head with a pink bow. Her bright blue eyes were prettier than the Atlantic Ocean, shimmering and glittering in a deep blue. Her skinny body glowed with anticipation, as she squeezed her hands together, waiting for an answer. Shinju Kurasaki had just asked Len if she could be his girlfriend, and he was in disbelief with his luck.

"Of course. I would love to be your boyfriend." Len replied, grinning from ear to ear. He had managed to snag a beautiful girlfriend!

"Yay! I'm so happy!" Shinju tenderly hugged him happily.

"Me too. I've been looking for a girlfriend for a while." Len scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Well, I thank you for choosing me the honorable role of being your girlfriend." Shinju beamed.

"Well, uh, I guess I should introduce you to my friends after school, okay?" Len asked.

"Of course! Bye bye!" Shinju waved and skipped to class, brimming with joy. Len grinned and dashed inside, puffing out his chest with pride as he entered his classroom. Neru caught his eye, and she simply smiled at him and waved. Guilt sprang up in him as he took his seat and class began.

During class, Neru sighed and daydreamed. She knew Len wasn't going to say yes, but she wondered if he would ever fall for her. She loved him so much it hurt, and yet he didn't return the feelings. Glancing at him with her brown eyes, she sighed and planted her chin on her hands. It was going to be a long day.

Len eagerly waited outside the school for his new girlfriend, and when she came out, smiling, he joyfully kissed her cheek.

"I can't wait to meet your friends! I hope they'll like me!" Shinju said, as they leisurely walked to his big house. He opened the door, and found them all plopped in the living room, focusing on the TV screen.

"Hey Len." Rin said boredly, not looking up.

"Hey everyone. I have someone I'd like you to meet." Len stepped aside and Shinju stepped next to him, entering their line of vision.

"Who's that?" Miki asked with interest.

"This is my new girlfriend Shinju, as of today." Len said proudly and draped an arm around her shoulder.

"It's so nice to meet you all! I hope we can all be friends!" Shinju beamed.

"Are you freaking serious, Len?" Mizki yelled, her eyes bulging with hate in the direction of Shinju.

"What? What's wrong with my girlfriend?" Len asked, shocked at the reaction.

"You've got a perfectly fine girl that loves you with all of her heart, not like this twat! You are such an idiot, to not choose her! You don't even know this bimbo, you freaking shouta! I can't even stand to look at you!" Mizki yelled furiously, and turned and stormed out of the room, slamming her door.

"What's with her? Her panties are all in a twist." Len snorted, expecting his other friends to agree with him.

"She was right. You are an idiot. I can't believe your stupidity." Yukari snarled, her purple eyes glaring at him with such intensity he had to look away.

"What is so wrong about getting a girlfriend?" Len demanded.

"You didn't chose Neru. If Neru was your girlfriend, we'd be so happy for you two. But no, you reject her feelings, and chose some random cute girl. I am ashamed to call you my brother." Rin muttered.

"Just wait until Neru sees this. You heartbreaking dog." Gumi whispered maliciously.

"By the way Shinju, Neru's prettier and more beautiful than you will ever be. I suggest you take your filthy claws off him, because soon he will realize the truth." Luka told Shinju, walking over and glaring at her. Shinju's eyes started watering, and soon she was crying.

"Go away, you stupid trash." Rin joined her, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What the heck, guys?! You made her cry! Must you be so cruel to her! Who gives a crap if I didn't choose Neru? She isn't as good as Shinju! Who cares if I barely know her? That's what dating is, you get to know and fall in love with the person! I have a lovely girlfriend, and I don't need you people insulting her! I thought you were supposed to be my friends!" Len yelled. Silence flooded the room, but the glares given to Shinju filled it up.

"I see you've found a new girlfriend, you heartless monster." Neru whispered, walking into the room.

"Neru, I'm sorry, but I don't return your feelings. Shinju is my girlfriend, and I need you to respect her." Len said firmly.

"You're such an idiot." Neru hissed, and walked up to Shinju.

"Hello, Neru-chan." Shinju smiled.

"This won't last forever. I'm going to win this battle, not you. He may be an idiot, but I know he'll awaken. In the meantime, if you hurt him, I will not hesitate to beat you to a pulp, and I've got backup." Neru grabbed her shirt and muttered darkly.

"Get off of Shinju." Len shoved Neru, and she landed hard on the ground.

"You're such an idiot." Neru whispered, before crying hysterically and running off.

"We hate you, Shinju. Don't forget that." Gumi said, as they all disappeared. Aoki and IA remained, and they attempted to comfort Shinju.

"I'm sure t-they don't mean it. They just love Neru-chan fiercely, like we all do. Please don't cry." Aoki told Shinju, beaming. She wiped her tears with a handkerchief and hugged her.

"Thank you, Aoki-chan. You're a sweet girl." Shinju smiled.

"Everything will work out in the end." IA said shyly, and smiled.

"Thank you. I hope it will." Shinju grinned.

"Thanks, you two. You guys are the only ones that have hearts." Len sighed.

"I want to see your room." Shinju grabbed his arm.

"Alright." Len led her upstairs, while Aoki and IA stayed downstairs.

"Would you like to watch TV, Aoki-chan?" IA asked.

"Sure, IA-chan. Thank you." Aoki beamed as they both sat on the couch and draped a blanket across their legs.

"Aoki-chan, do you think I'll find love?" IA asked.

"Of course. Everyone finds love eventually. Luki-kun will love you very soon." Aoki beamed. IA flushed bright red.

"Thank you. And you will find a boyfriend soon as well." IA replied.

"Oh, no. I am not deserving of a boyfriend." Aoki blushed red. They laughed, and talked lightly about the comedy show playing, just as Yuuma was walking down the stairs to eat some chips because he was starving. He stopped, and overheard their conversation.

"I really want someone to love me, but I know its not possible. I simply do not deserve anyone." Aoki shrugged, smiling sadly. Something about her sad voice made Yuuma's insides turn with pity. Aoki was so sweet, she deserved the very best. But when would she get what she deserved? Shaking his head, he retreated to his room. His sister was still boiling mad, and she vented to him about Shinju.

"Neru is much better than her." Yuuma agreed.

"I can't wait until she exposes her true self." Mizki rubbed her hands together.

"You look like an insane witch or something." Yuuma commented, and sat beside her.

"Oh, be quiet." Mizki sighed and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Mizki, Len will come to his senses. Don't worry about the small stuff." Yuuma said, as he placed his hand on top of her head and stroked her hair.

"Okay." Mizki sighed and closed her eyes. Don't worry about the small stuff. Everything will be all right. Yuuma repeated in his head. He smiled and thought those words over and over and blissfully slept beside his sister.


	12. Chapter 12- An Evil Pearl

"Rise and shine." The heavenly voice whispered. It wrapped Neru in a warm embrace of the sun. It was so soft and warm, and she did not feel like peeling open her swollen eyes.

"My lovely Neru, please wake up." The voice repeated again, lathered with honey and warmth. Neru shook her head, her messy golden hair spilling on the pillow. Why was the voice so intent on waking her from her deep and relaxing slumber?

"Neru, wake up or I'll pour this bucket of freezing cold water on your face." It said more firmly, still light and bubbly. Neru panicked and wrenched her eyes open, jumping to a combative stance.

"Good. You're awake." Rin stood in front of her, smiling. She held a blue bucket in one hand.

"Were you seriously going to pour that on my face?" Neru growled, pointing to the bucket.

"Of course." Rin smiled wickedly and set it on the ground.

"You are evil." Neru hissed.

"I just wanted to see how you're holding up. I know my brother's an idiot, but don't worry, he'll come through." Rin told her, her blue eyes never leaving Neru's soft brown ones.

"I'm fine. I don't need a jerk like him." Neru remarked, and scooped her hair into her famous side ponytail.

"Well, I'm glad you're not terribly upset. He really isn't worth getting upset over. We'll find a way to destroy that Shinju cow." Rin declared, gliding over to Neru's yellow bed and pulling the sheets up.

"Of course I would be upset, and I got my fair share of tears, but I'm okay now. In fact, I sort of hate him now." Neru said, and shrugged.

"I know that's not true, Neru. You want it to be true, but its not. You love him so much it hurts, and now that he's got a dumb, fake girlfriend, you are crushed. Which is understandable. Shinju will be brought down, though. She's known for being a dog and playing around with boys, so we'll reveal her true nature." Rin grinned and flashed a thumbs-up.

"How are we going to reveal her?" Neru asked. All the girls were well aware of Shinju, the boyfriend-stealer, and knew she had charmed several boys. They didn't talk about her or think about her much because she was so evil.

"We'll set up some attractive young men as bait, and then we'll get Len to witness her kissing them or seducing them." Rin grinned.

"Perfect. I can't wait." Neru smiled as the plan swarmed in her mind. For Len, she would do just about anything. Especially if that meant preventing him from heartbreak from a fake girl that loved to toy around with boys.

Time skip brought to you by Rin and Gumo honey bear~

How dare she. Smiling and playing with his tie ever so innocently, her golden hair falling flawlessly. How dare he. How dare he smile back. Clenching her fists, Neru turned away from the sickening sight of Len and Shinju and continued on to class, thankful she could sit down and lay her head on the desk, resting her eyelids.

"See you after school!" Shinju beamed and kissed Len before happily skipping off.

"She sure is adorable." Len smiled as he walked back to class.

"Hey, Neru." Len said, trying to act normal.

"Don't talk to me, jerk." Neru snarled.

"No need to be so defensive." Len snorted, taking out his notebook and pencils.

"No need to be an idiot." Neru whispered, chewing on the end of her pencil.

"Class, let's begin." The sensei glided into the room, as Neru took out her favorite pencil and scribbled the date in her notebook. Glancing at Len, she winced as she saw him doodling pictures of him and Shinju on his notebook. She would crush Shinju. Just wait.

Time skip~

After the day met its end, three girls were standing casually in a corridor. One was Ayame, sipping a juice box. One was Shinju. One had short brown hair that framed her face.

"You managed to snag Len Kagamine, huh?" Ayame asked.

"Of course. No one can resist my beauty." Shinju smiled and flipped her canopy of hair.

"He's ugly and like a little boy. I don't see how that Neru girl likes him." The girl with short brown hair snorted.

"He is ugly. I only asked him out because I hate Vocaloid. Utauloid is so much better, and Ted is so yummy. Tei is so awesome, and sings much better than that dumb Miku bimbo." Shinju replied.

"Miku is so stupid. Everyone thinks she's so cute and crap, but when I hear her chipmunk voice, my eardrums bleed." The brown hair girl shivered.

"So true, Kyoko. That Lapis girl sounds just like her. The only decent singers are that hunk Kaito and Cul. Too bad Kaito's going out with that ugly prostitute, Meiko. Cul needs a boyfriend, she's the only good female singer." Ayame nodded.

"I heard Meiko's crushing on Kiyoteru, that sensei. She's really pathetic, along with Neru. I mean, way to be a whiny idiot." Kyoko remarked.

"Honestly. They're all idiots. Len is so freaking ugly, I can hardly stand to look at him." Shinju made a gagging sound, and they all laughed. When Ayame took another sip of her juice, something hurtled itself at Shinju, knocking her to the ground. Shinju blinked and winced, discovering it was Neru who was standing above her, her fist raised.

"Don't you dare insult him." Neru hissed, and swiftly punched the side of Shinju's face.

"Get off her, freak." Ayame grabbed Neru and yanked her off, sending her flying to the ground.

"Len is ugly. Len is ugly. Len is so ugly I can hardly stand to look at him. You both deserve each other, you're ugly too. Neru is ugly. Neru is so freaking ugly, no wonder Len rejected her." Shinju chanted, smiling.

"Shut up. You don't know anything. You may be pretty on the outside, but you're ugly as dirt on the inside. Trust me, it will only be a matter of time before everyone realizes it." Neru growled, wiping her bleeding lips.

"Oh, but they won't. Everyone loves me. I'm sweeter than honey, and prettier than the goddess Aphrodite herself. Go ahead, tell everyone, try to convince them that I'm a fraud. No one will believe you, because I'm so loveable. I will turn everyone against you, Neru-chan." Shinju told her, beaming.

"Go ahead, try to turn them against me. I could care less if the entire school hated my guts. You won't turn my friends against me because if you haven't noticed, they all hate you with a passion. Good luck with that." Neru said sweetly. Shinju glared at her, angry Neru had made a point.

"Oh, Neru. You have no idea what I'm capable of. I have many connections with powerful mafia leaders, and I would not hesitate to give them a call. Do not underestimate me. I may not be strong myself, but my boyfriend would love to beat you to a pulp." Shinju tilted Neru's head upward.

"You already have a boyfriend, and it's the one I love." Neru growled.

"Not Len, that stupid monkey. My real boyfriend is actually a man, not a guy that looks like he's ten years old, and can't sing to save his life. His name is Toji, and he is the leader of his mafia. I am close friends with everyone in his mafia, and if you hurt me they would love to torture you and your little friends." Shinju smiled.

"Please. We've got strong males too. Kaito, Gakupo, Yukaro, Meito, and my brother will do perfect jobs as my bodyguard." Neru returned.

"You poor thing. You don't know how big the mafia is, and how many countless people they've injured. They would be honored to beat you and your friends up, or steal purity." Shinju grinned evilly.

"W-What do you mean by 'stealing purity'?" Neru trembled.

"Why rape of course. Are you so naïve to think that my men would just hit you? Dear Neru, you're still a petty virgin, aren't you? Don't worry, I'm so nice I'll help you with that. I believe Tadeshi would love to rape the crap out of you, once you've been knocked around a bit, so you won't put up any resistance." Shinju said, smiling.

"I don't care what you do to me, but leave my friends out of it." Neru said.

"But, the more the merrier. My men would love more girls, such as those lovely girls who tried to comfort me when you were being so rude. Aoki Lapis, and IA, I believe? They would be perfect candidates for Satoshi. He just broke up with his girlfriend, and he's been wanting to take it out on someone for a while. He will be overjoyed to find two pretty girls at his service to do what he wants with." Shinju replied.

"If you hurt my friends, you will pay." Neru grabbed Shinju's shirt.

"I'm afraid I won't. Just remember, the mafia aren't ones to be taken lightly. I will make sure you are paid a visit by my men, you can count on that. I know where you live, and I've learned from the mafia how to use a knife." Shinju whispered, no sugar in her tone, just pure malice.

Shinju suddenly pointed to her waist, where the gleam of a knife was spotted, hidden behind her belt.

"A pure apple will become rotten when defiled." Ayame whispered, snickering. Neru started shaking.

"I can't wait to see the scars my men will leave on your body, as well as the bruises. A teenage girl is about as strong as a toothpick to them. Oh, and don't tell your friends about my mafia, otherwise the consequences will be worse, and I would love to send your friends to the hospital." Shinju said. So she couldn't tell her friends, or they would be hurt.

"Get out of here." Kyoko hissed. Neru stumbled off, running away fast. Into the courtyard she passed, past everyone else that flooded out. She ran into a confused Len.

"Neru, you okay?" Len helped her up. Neru's tears slid down her cheeks, as she shook with fear.

"Shinju is bad news. She's really evil Len, you have to believe me. She's going to hurt us, all of us. Especially Aoki and IA. Please, listen to me." Neru begged. Len's expression softened upon seeing her cry, but he was firm.

"Neru, I need you to stop insulting Shinju. She's amazing, and you are too, but I would appreciate it if you would stop being so in love with me. It's irritating." Len said.

"You've asked the impossible. You are a jerk and an idiot, but I won't stop being in love with you." Neru said.

"How annoying. I obviously don't have feelings for you, but yet you still pursue me, and hate my girlfriend. It would be in your best interest to move on and try to be somewhat tolerable. If you keep this up, I will not hesitate to despise you, and treat you like vermin." Len said coldly, his eyes blazing.

"Hate me. It still won't change my feelings for you." Neru glared at him angrily.

"I wish it did, because frankly, you're about as attractive as a wet dog." Len said. At that moment, Shinju ran over and hugged Len happily.

"Len, are you alright? Hello, Neru-chan!" Shinju said sweetly.

"What's that on your cheek?" Len asked, looking at the spot where Neru punched her: a splotch of blue and purple.

"It's nothing, Len. Please don't worry about it." Shinju said, but Len glared at Neru.

"Did you do this?" Len growled.

"Of course. She insulted you, so I had every reason to." Neru replied.

"Now you're saying she insulted me? You truly are scum." Len snorted.

"She's the one that's scum! She acts all nice, but she's really a dog! You have to believe me!" Neru yelled. By now, people had gathered to watch the spectacle.

"No, Neru. I am sick of you. You are so nasty to her, and you are about as attractive as a wet dog." Len growled.

"I HATE YOU, YOU FREAKING IDIOT! OPEN YOUR EYES!" Neru yelled angrily, and ran at him. She did something she never thought she would do, she slapped him across the face. The sound vibrated, and people gasped. Len clutched his cheek, wincing. Neru shoved him to the ground, and barreled past them, eagerly headed home. When she reached the big mansion, she collapsed on her bed and sobbed. She couldn't tell her friends, or they would be hurt. Terrified of Shinju and her mafia, her body trembled.

Knifes suddenly seemed more dangerous and petrifying than before, nudged in Shinju's belt loop, waiting to strike someone.


	13. Chapter 13- Plotting Evil

**Author's Note: Sorry this is so short! I hope you like!**

The soft sunlight poured into Meiko's room, gently waking her up. Sighing, she pulled on the school uniform, and combed her short amber hair. It just couldn't go on any longer. She didn't love Kaito, no matter how hard she tried. The handsome sensei still had a hold on her heart. Tonight. Tonight she would end their relationship. It would be incredibly sad, but it had to be done.

"Good morning, Mei-chan." Kaito smiled. That sweet, pure smile. Meiko avoided his eyes and simply smiled.

"Good morning." She replied, as they walked to the breakfast table. Kaito got her juice and plate for her, smiling. Such a good boyfriend. It was a shame her heart belonged to someone else.

"Hey Neru, are you okay? You seem down today." Miku asked worriedly. Neru had dark-circles under her eyes, and looked worn-out and depressed.

"I'm fine. But thanks." Neru replied, grateful for her friends. No matter what, she had to protect them from Shinju.

"Well, let us know if you ever need help!" Mizki smiled.

"Thanks guys." Neru felt an overwhelming urge to cry. Suddenly, someone walked down the stairs. It was Len.

"Good morning, guys." Len yawned, but they all glared at him.

"Time for another day of school." Cul muttered as they all deserted him and walked to school.

"Great friends I have." Len muttered, as he followed them hastily.

"Len-kun!" Shinju hurled herself at Len and hugged him. Neru simply glared at them and turned away.

Meiko arrived to her class, and was displeased when Kaito leaned down for a goodbye kiss, before he left to his classroom. There, flocked by fangirls, was Kiyoteru, and he gave her a warm smile. I love you…. Meiko thought sadly.

Time skip~

Shinju smirked as she watched Neru scurry off, obviously scared. She walked home happily, and was pleasantly surprised to find a guy with dark black hair and a gray jacket waiting for her. He had a cigarette and was smoking.

"Hey, babe." He grinned and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Hey, Toji." Shinju grinned as they walked into her house.

"You seem tight, babe. Relax." Toji massaged her shoulder muscles.

"Listen, do you think you can take care of some girls for me?" Shinju asked.

"Sure. Which ones?" Toji buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"Their names are Neru Akita, Aoki Lapis, IA, Miku Hatsune, SeeU, Yukari, Mizki, and Miki." Shinju listed them off.

"Alright. And who gets the honor of kidnapping them?" Toji grinned.

"I was thinking Satoshi and Tadeshi." Shinju replied.

"They're our two strongest men. Great idea. I believe they'll have some fun with them. Can't wait to see the show." Toji grinned.

"Me neither. Make sure they do lots of damage." Shinju replied.

"But of course, my awesome girlfriend." Toji smiled and tackled her, lifting up her shirt and kissing her bare belly.

"I love you Toji." Shinju smiled and kissed him,

"I can't wait to be a father." Toji smiled. Shinju rubbed her belly, happy to think a child was in her stomach.

"I can't wait to be a mother." Shinju kissed his forehead, to which he returned with a hug.

Time skip~

She hated this. So much. Every inch of her body was full of regret. But she had to. For his sake.

"Mei-chan, what did you want to talk about?" Kaito asked, still oblivious.

"K-Kaito, I'm sorry. I never had feelings for you, and I never will. I shouldn't have led you on, but I wanted an easy way out, and I hope to fall for you. But that never happened. I'm an awful person, I know." Meiko forced the words out.

"M-Mei-chan, what are you talking about?" Kaito asked, worry and confusion painted on his face.

"I love Kiyoteru. And I want to break up." Meiko said, her heart wrenching with every word.


	14. Chapter 14- With Pain Comes Healing

He was in a bottomless pit of despair and agony. His heart, shattered in pieces in his chest, as his silent pain washed over him. Meiko, his crush, his treasured girlfriend, and the one that had a grip on half of his heart. Her tomboyish personality, her soft brown eyes, her habit of drinking alcohol, her carefree attitude, her wide grin, her amber hair, he loved all of them. They all belonged to her. He missed the taste of beer on her rough lips, he missed caressing her short hair gently, he missed her scratching his head gently, and most of all, he missed Meiko being his. That mature, womanly face of hers would be planted in his head for a long time.

Sighing, he clasped his face in his hands. He was a boy, on the verge of adulthood. He wasn't going to cry, over something so silly as a break-up. But yet, why did his eyes feel so heavy and depressed? Why did his whole body feel exhausted and weak?

"Kaito, don't be sad. Mei-chan just wasn't the one for you." An angelic voice whispered, and he looked up to see Miku walking toward him, smiling sadly. She was illuminated, a crown of gold sunlight bathing her in a glow. Her long blue hair was pulled back in a simply cute bun, with a pink headband. She wasn't wearing her usual pigtails because she felt like a change of pace. She smiled shyly, as she sat down on the couch next to him.

"But, I thought we were meant to be. She said yes to my confession, and she said she liked me too." Kaito sighed.

"I thought she had feelings for you as well. But sometimes, life doesn't work that way. Sometimes you've got to get up and try again!" Miku smiled and patted his back.

"I guess you're right." Kaito replied, and tried to smile, but Meiko and Kiyoteru floated down the stairs. She stopped when she saw Kaito, and her grip tightened on the sensei's arm. It had been four weeks since they broke up, and Kiyoteru happily accepted her confession, and announced he had like her too.

"S-Sorry." Meiko murmured, and guided Kiyoteru back upstairs, walking hastily away from them.

"Hiyama-san is a good guy, and he'll make her happy. If she's happy, I'm happy, right?" Kaito whispered.

"You should be happy, Kaito. And Meiko should too. And she is happy, with sensei. But you need to concentrate on being happy. Please. I can't stand seeing you like this. Smile, be happy. Show the world you can heal." Miku whispered. Kaito was overwhelmed, and soon silent grief was apparent on his face.

"Everything will be okay, Kaito. I promise." Miku pulled him into a hug, and soothed him. His head rested in the crook of her neck, and even though he thought of her as a marvelous friend, someone he could only dream about obtaining, he wrapped his arms around her too and clutched her close. She had a scent of sweet honeysuckle, and she was warmer than anything else he had felt. Not even Meiko was as soft as her body. He closed his eyes in content, and inhaled her nectarous smell, surprised at how relaxed and peaceful he felt.

In Meiko's room ,she felt almost the same. Happy, relaxed, and a weight lifted off her shoulders. She was sitting on her bed across from Kiyoteru, holding hands with him and gazing at his handsome face.

"Meiko, what's wrong?" Kiyoteru asked.

"I just feel so awful. He's torn apart, and its my fault." Meiko sighed.

"What's the harm in ending the relationship if you love someone else? You did the right thing. You didn't want to lead him on any further. Meiko-chan, don't worry. The important thing is we're together. Kaito-kun will heal over time." Kiyoteru smiled.

"Okay." Meiko sighed as he pulled her in a sweet kiss, and hugged her.

"Let your sensei comfort you." Kiyoteru whispered, and kissed her forehead. Meiko leaned against him. She could get used to this. Her and Kaito both.

Back out in the night, Toji and Shinju were kissing and holding hands, surrounded by the gang.

"I can't wait to mess up those chicks." Satoshi grinned, flipping a baseball bat in his hands.

"It should be fun for you." Toji agreed, sliding Shinju closer to him.

"Indeed." Satoshi smiled wickedly, his golden tooth glimmering.

"Mmm. I can't wait." Shinju replied.

"So where is the house?" Satoshi asked as they walked along in the dark.

"Right there. That's their house. That's where you'll find the girls you can your way with." Shinju pointed to the house, some lights on, and some lights off.

"Excellent. Tomorrow should be very fun." Satoshi crackled his knuckles loudly as they headed on.

But yet, no one in the house seemed to know about the event that would unite so many, and shatter paths. All Kaito remembered before falling asleep in Miku's warm hug was the way her hand stroked his hair softly, as if he were the only person on the planet that mattered to her.


	15. Chapter 15- Hidden Peril

The glorious, sweet canopy of crisp golden pigments swept across the sleeping forms of Miku and Kaito. It seems they had fallen asleep in each other's arms. Kaito was laying down, his arms still wrapped tightly around her, his head still resting on the crook of her neck. Her arms were limp by her side, probably from falling asleep in the hug. Her turquoise hair swam loosely down her back. Yawning, Kaito slowly peeled open his eyes. All he saw was the back of the brown couch, and he was holding something very warm.

How soft and warm, and pleasant it was to hold it tightly. He gripped it tighter, closing his eyes in contentment. He never wanted to let it go. So light, too. Like a feather.

"Kaito, once again you have proved you are a ladies man." Rin's obnoxious voice came from the front of the couch. Kaito opened his eyes, and realized the soft, warm thing he was hugging so tightly was Miku. Blushing madly, he leapt from the couch and untangled himself. Rin snickered madly. Miku silently opened her eyes, and sat up.

"Oh, good morning Rin. Good morning Kaito." She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"What did you two do last night?" Rin grinned. They both turned red instantly.

"You're recovering remarkably fast." Gumi commented, coming down the stairs.

"Breakfast is ready!" Mizki yelled from the kitchen. They instantly flooded into the kitchen.

"Could you give me the honey, honey?" Rin cooed at Gumo, who gladly reached across the table and placed it in her hands, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Of course, honey bear." Gumo whispered.

"One word. EWWWWWW." Yukari choked on her toast.

"It's called love, darling. Enjoy it." Rin smirked and kissed Gumo passionately.

"It's called breakfast is not a make-out session." Yukari snorted. Rin just chuckled and ate her eggs in silence.

"Mei-chan, here's the butter." Kiyoteru held the tub out to Meiko. Kaito felt a ping of jealousy and hurt swirling in his heart.

"We haven't done anything fun in a while." Gumi suddenly mentioned.

"Hey, you're right. The last time we've done something fun is karaoke, when Meiko became Kaito's girlfriend." Neru agreed, but quickly clapped a hand over her mouth when she realized the seriousness of what she said, a painful reminder of his broken heart. A long, intense silence filled the room.

"You guys, I'm okay. Really. Meiko is happy, so I'm fine." Kaito attempted to smile, but it looked very fake.

"What about the amusement park? Have we gone there in a while?" Mizki suggested, desperate the change the conversation.

"I don't think we have. I would love to go for some rides." Cul agreed, gulping down her orange juice.

"To the amusement park we go!" Yuki pumped her fist in the air and everybody chuckled.

"So its settled then. I'll call Ken and Zuko." Mizki nodded and headed for the phone. Ken and Zuko were two of their bodyguards, they were going to need a whole lot more for all of them.

"I can't wait!" Rin happily jumped around like a child, while Gumo looked on happily.

"Alright, everyone! Put on some clothes, and let's get ready!" Mizki ordered like a house mom.

"AMUSEMENT PARK!" Yukari sang purposefully out of tune as they all disappeared from the kitchen to their rooms. Miku happily combed her teal hair back into her usual pigtails, with a casual pink shirt, a skirt, and sandals. Applying some facial makeup, she waited patiently on the couch of the living room. Soon enough, Neru came down in a pretty green dress with her hair hanging loosely.

"Yo." Neru plopped down.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" Miku asked.

"Len is still an idiot. I'm still an idiot for loving him. Shinju needs to be destroyed." Neru replied, bitter.

"Neru, things will get better." Miku assured her.

"That's something everyone says." Neru snorted.

"But its true." Miku grinned.

"Am I dateworthy?" Rin asked, and came down the stairs. Her golden hair was curled loosely, and she had no headband. She wore short jeans, a casual shirt, and heels.

"Gumo doesn't care what you look like, obviously." Neru barked.

"Someone got out on the wrong side of bed." Rin snorted and sat on the other side of Neru.

"Well, it's true. You two are the longest couple currently. Dating for five years." Miku nodded.

"Yep." Rin smiled proudly.

"Other people aren't so lucky." Neru muttered.

"Grumpy old Neru, do not be afraid. Idiots eventually learn. The biggest idiot in the world is my brother. He clearly earns it." Rin patted her head like a cat.

"I am ready to ride!" Cul came out, looking like a movie star in a jacket, shorts, sunglasses, and her red hair in her signature ponytail.

"Oh yeah." Meito appeared next to her, with sunglasses and a jacket as well.

"Have you guys seen Luka yet?" Gakupo asked. He was in a blue shirt with jeans and his hair in a ponytail.

"No, she's probably dolling herself up for you." Neru replied. The others agreed.

"Man, we look awesome." Cul nodded at her and Meito.

"Hey we do." Meito grinned and gave her a high-five.

"Are we ready to go, kiddies?" Mizki came down in a surprisingly flirty and cute pale yellow sun dress, with a dark blue crop jacket, with purple sandals and a dark black belt around her waist. Her pink hair was pulled back in a complicated, casual updo, with a few tendrils snaking down. She looked mature, elegant, and stunning.

"Geez, you look way better than me." Rin pouted and Mizki lovingly hugged her.

"Stop it, you're making me blush. Besides, you look absolutely adorable. Your boyfriend would agree you clearly outshine me." Mizki remarked, and smiled.

"And by the way, we're not kids. You're the same age as us." Neru griped.

"But you're all so cute! Is it so wrong to let my motherly instinct come out?" Mizki asked, and chuckled.

"There you go again. Now you are guaranteed to be a better mother than me." Neru snapped.

"You know that's not true. Neru, you will be a fantastic mother, when your idiot husband realizes his mistake." Mizki hugged her tightly, knowing it annoyed her to have anyone hug her that tight.

"Get off me!" Neru growled.

"Not until you admit that you will be a good mom." Mizki grinned.

"Okay, fine. I will be a good mom. Sheesh, woman." Neru gasped when Mizki let go.

"I am ready for action!" Len grinned as he tumbled down the stairs, with the rest of them following.

"Is it just me or does Mizki look like a very attractive mom babysitting all of us?" Yukari asked.

"It's not just you. We look like five year-olds compared to her." Gumi sighed.

"Stop it guys, you're making me blush." Mizki chuckled. But she had it all, the personality, the maturity, heck she even looked like a young, single mother.

"On we go!" Yuki rushed out the door as they all flooded out. Tumbling into the huge limousine, their driver silently started on the way to the park.

"Luka, you look beautiful." Gakupo gasped, and joyfully looked his lady up and down. She had on a very girly pink skirt, and pale purple frilly shirt, with sandals. Her hair hung in a silky and curly cascade down her back, and her big blue eyes were welcoming.

"T-Thanks." Luka blushed. She tried to make herself prettier for him.

"You are most welcome." Gakupo smiled and kissed her hand.

"Ah, yes. It seems the park is quite busy." Io remarked as many people crowded the limousine, screeching and jumping up and down.

"Good thing our bodyguards are here." Rin grinned as sure enough many people in black suits and glasses walked over. They all tumbled out of the car, and a woman with chestnut hair in a pixie cut greeted them.

"Hey, kiddos." She smiled warmly, and took off her sunglasses. She had bright blue eyes.

"Fumio!" Yuki happily ran over and hugged her.

"Hey, Yuki-chan." Fumio smiled and rubbed her hair.

"Let's get this party started, shall we?" Another woman with jet-black hair to her hips walked over. She had a cigarette in her mouth, and her fingers removed it to blow a puff of smoke.

"Yes, let's get started Hibino." Mizki nodded. At once, the guards distributed necklaces to everyone. They were all in different colors, according to the person. For example, Luka's was pink, Miku's was teal, etc. They were all in the shape of a teardrop, with a rose on them. All the necklaces had a tracker on them, so the guards could find them easily. If people gave them trouble, they simply pressed the rose and the guards would be alerted on their trackers that they were in trouble, and would assist them. This way, the couples could have their privacy, and the guards would follow them from far away.

"Have fun you guys!" A middle aged man with dark brown hair said.

"Thanks, Ken." Gumi grinned. After escorting them past crazy and excited fans, the guards split up and left them on their own, positioning themselves all around the park, at different areas. Fumio was always following them, though, and they never saw her, but she followed them slowly with her tracker pad, which light up with their names and colors. Hibino was on the other side of the park, steadily following them as well with her tracker pad.

"So, what do you guys want to do first?" Mizki asked.

"How about we go to an easy one first, since we'll probably want to eat later. What about a mini rollercoaster?" Miku suggested.

"Sounds good. Let's get in line." Rin nodded, as they walked in the blazing sun to the line. Many people were very excited to see them, but they held it in as the group entered the coaster, and put on their seat belts.

"This is so boring. Why can't we go on one of the big ones?" Len grumbled as they weaved around the tracks at medium speed.

"Oh shut up Len." Yukari snapped as they bobbed up and down. Once it was over, they exited and debated what to do next.

"Do you guys mind if the couples split off and do their own thing? We'd like some privacy." Rin asked.

"Sure. Go ahead, you lovebirds." Mizki grinned and gave her a playful shove.

"See you guys later." Gakupo told them as he grabbed Luka's hand and walked off.

"Text us if you want to meet back up." Meiko told them, as she took Kiyoteru's hand and walked off.

"Well, that leaves us, the singles." Miki remarked.

"Yup. So, team single, what should we do?" Mizki asked.

"Well, I'm not single. I'm going to call Shinju and ask her to come over here so we can have an awesome date." Len flipped out his phone, but Neru snatched it out of his grip.

"Oh, no you don't. I am not dealing with a fake bimbo right now." Neru told him.

"I am done with you. Give me back my phone." Len growled.

"She's right Len, today is about all of us having fun, not you having a date." Mizki nodded severely.

"But Gaku, Luka, sis, and Gumo all got to escape for privacy! Why can't I?" Len barked.

"Because, they deserve their privacy. We have asked you countless times and warned you about Shinju, but you refuse to listen. Your girlfriend is bad news, and we don't approve of her. That's why, Len Kagamine. You pay a price to be a dimwit." Mizki told him coldly, and her words were so fierce that they all fell silent.

"How about we check out that grand thriller?" Yukari pointed to a huge rollercoaster that definitely had a very steep drop.

"Looks awesome." Meito grinned.

"Let's do this." Cul nodded joyfully as they gave the person behind the sign the tickets, and entered into the seats. Buckling up, they surveyed the track. It had many loops and turns, and looked very wild. The excitement bubbled up inside Cul and Meito, sitting together.

"Oh, dear, it is quite far down, isn't it?" Mizki whispered faintly, looking from her seat. Io sat next to her, silently trying to comfort her.

"It'll be okay, Mizki-chan. It'll be over soon." IA assured her.

"Thanks." Mizki gave her a warm smile, right as the ride started and they rolled forward slowly.

"I don't know about this…" SeeU whispered, frightened.

"You'll be fine, SeeU." Io smiled, and she blushed.

"I can't wait, here we go!" Cul said to Meito gleefully. The coaster zoomed to the bottom of the huge drop, leaving their hair whipping in the wind. Cul and Meito tossed their hands up in the air, screaming with joy.

"I love this!" Cul laughed.

"Me too!" Meito smiled as the coaster spun them upside down. Going at an insanely fast speed, the coaster raced on the tracks endlessly. It seemed like endless fun, until it came to a stop.

"That was amazing." Cul high-fived Meito.

"Darn straight." Meito agreed, and stretched his arms as they exited through the door, and into the steady stream of people.

"Oh… my… sit….. please.." Mizki gasped in choked breaths, and she was very, very pale.

"Yes…please.." SeeU coughed, and clutched her chest.

"Are you guys alright?" Yukari asked, obviously concerned.

"Feel… awful…vomit… spinning.." Mizki mumbled.

"Seat….please….very…sick…" SeeU mumbled too, and she almost collapsed, and Io caught her.

"You guys need to sit down." Miku declared, and Yukaro helped Mizki as they walked over to some benches, and the girls gratefully plopped down. Sweat poured down their faces.

"Oh, man. I take it you don't like rollercoasters?" Yukaro asked Mizki. Io looked

"Oh, geez. Oh no. Someone get me a trash can." Mizki said weakly.

"Me too." SeeU clapped her hand over her mouth.

Immediately Io and Yukaro rushed off to get trash cans.

"I'll go get some water. You'll be dehydrated after." Yukari nodded, and ran off with Neru.

"Mizki, SeeU, do you mind if we go get some ice cream? We can bring some back for you." Cul remarked.

"Go… ahead…" Mizki breathed. SeeU just nodded.

"Okay." Meito nodded as he and Cul ran off.

"They're coming back soon with trash cans, don't worry." IA patted their backs and smiled.

"Thanks.."SeeU managed a small smile.

"Hey, you two don't look so good, do you need help?" A guy with spiky black hair wearing a black jacket and smoking a cigar asked.

"My friends are bringing things. Thank you for your concern, but we'll be fine." Mizki replied.

"Why don't you come with me, I can get something that will keep the vomit down." He said casually.

"Our friends said to wait here. We're not leaving." Gumi replied.

"Hmm, well I'll be on my way then. Sorry to bother you." The guy bowed and slinked away. But as soon as he was out of their line of sight, he whispered into his walkie-talkie, "I've found them. They're by the grand thriller. Two of them are sick."

"Find the two female bodyguards, take care of them, then report back." A deep male voice replied.

"Awesome. Thanks for leaving me the girls, man. I should have some fun with chicks who are tough." The guy replied, and immediately walked around, spotting Fumio sitting down, eating some popcorn, close by to where Mizki and SeeU and the others were. Her tracker pad lay down in front of her, and she was eyeing it intensely. The colored teardrops swirled on the screen, accompanied by the names of the people who wore them underneath.

"Come with me, miss." The guy simply said, and she looked up, and immediately sprang up.

"Mister, I have no reason to follow you. You are very suspicious." She said calmly, and popped a kernel in her mouth and chewed.

"Unfortunately for you, you have no choice. Don't worry baby, I'm not going to rape you or kill you." He said just as evenly.

"And you leave me no choice." She replied, putting her hands on her hips.

"But you forget, a woman's strength is nothing compared to a man's." He whispered, and smiled. Pulling her in a for a hug, he gently pricked her arm with a drug that made her calm, and unfocused. Guiding her to a bathroom, he sat her down on the floor of one of the stalls, and handcuffed her to a rail.

"Bye bye." He blew her a kiss and zoomed out of the bathroom, the tracker pad in his hands. He found Hibino after wandering around casually, and turned his charm on.

"Hello, miss." He grinned.

"Shut up. I'm on a mission, and I don't have time to get hit on." She barked.

"Oh, I think you do." He leaned forward and hugged her, stabbing her arm and injecting into her the drug that made her relax. She leaned against him groggily, as he guided her into the bathroom again and handcuffed her in the stall next to Fumio.

"Done. Women are so easy." The guy said to his walkie-talkie.

"Excellent. I'll meet you by the cotton candy stand. I've already got the guys tied up and gagged in the car. We can just drop them off somewhere far away." The walkie-talkie said.

"Roger." The guy said, and shoved it into his pocket. He leisurely walked over to the cotton candy stand, and sat down on a nearby bench.

"Tadeshi." A voice came from his right, and he turned. Sure enough, men dressed like him walked in.

"Let's get this party started." The man grinned.

Returning to the others~

Mizki and SeeU vomited into the trash cans, feeling weak and horrible.

"Poor thing." Yukari patted their heads.

"Poor thing, indeed. Join the fun, ladies." A group of men approached them. All Mizki remembered before everything turned black was Yukaro frantically yelling.

Time skip~

"Excellent. Great work, guys. You may have your way with them." Shinju said, and smiled at the girls gagged and knocked out. Their hands and feet were bound with huge ties, and vomit was on the floor from Mizki and SeeU.

"I can't wait." Satoshi grinned and approached them evilly. The mafia walked over to the girls and smiled devilishly. Slowly, IA pried her eyes open, feeling very drowsy and sleepy. She saw huge men staring at her hungrily, with Shinju in the background, smiling and hugging her boyfriend. Her mouth was gagged, and the ropes holding her hands behind her back and her feet together cut into her skin. Satoshi ran at her, smiling.

"I think I'll start off with you." Satoshi told her and leaned forward. IA's instincts kicked in and she screamed in terror as her torture started.


End file.
